


Libertad

by MinSugaMeow



Series: ASL /Whitebeard [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Nobility, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSugaMeow/pseuds/MinSugaMeow
Summary: Luego de tantos años encerrado finalmente Sabo tendrá cerca la libertad con la que tanto habían soñado sus hermanos y el de niños. Quizás siga siendo un noble, pero eso no significa que deje de ser el mismo.
Series: ASL /Whitebeard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787707
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Capitulo I - No te dejare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de tanto tiempo encerrado y alejado de las dos personas que mas quiere en este mundo Sabo ha encontrado la motivación que necesitaba para finalmente salir de las garras de su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta sera la primera historia que publique de One Piece.   
> Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo relacionado a Sabo y la tripulación de Shirohige. Disculpen todos lo errores que lleguen a encontrar, esto lo escribí para no pensar en el trabajo o los estudios y si llego a tener algo de tiempo espero poder corregir los errores.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en las aguas de Gran line donde una serie de barcos se acercaba lentamente a la isla que se encontraba cercana a la Red line. Aquella franja de tierra que divide a las aguas de Paraíso y el Nuevo mundo. En una de las habitaciones del barco central y más lujoso se encontraba un joven noble recostado sobre su cama mientras veía el techo blanco.

Salio de sus pensamientos al ser interrumpido por unos toques a la puerta. Suspiro de alivio, sabía que solo el personal de la tripulación o la servidumbre tocaría la puerta antes de entrar y por lo mismo significaba que no tendría que estar a solas con su padre el cual siempre entraba azotando la puerta para luego castigarlo por no haber seguido alguna orden, tratar de escapar o simplemente por la frustración que le causaba el saber que su heredero nunca sería un peón perfecto para llevar a cabo sus planes al pie de la letra.

.-Pase dijo tranquilo el joven noble mientras se sentaba y miraba a la puerta para ver como una de las sirvientas entraba y asentía respetuosamente.

.-Joven amo, su padre lo espera en la cubierta. Pronto llegaremos a Sabaody.- comunico la mujer para luego retirarse.

Sabo suspiro cansado y se puso de pie lentamente. Aún sentía algo de dolor por el último castigo de su padre al intentar escapar en la última isla por las provisiones para el viaje. Y eso se sumo al castigo que le había dado en Goa antes de salir de la isla. Aún recuerda como Sterry lo miro con odio al enterarse de que su padre lo había escogido a el para un viaje de negocios.

\------

.-¡¿Por que tu?! .- grito Stelly mientras se acercaba enojado a Sabo olvidando que este podía defenderse de ser necesario.- Padre debía llevarme con el a Sabaody con el, ¡no a ti!

Sabo levanto una ceja mientras que lo veía con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué tenia de especial ese lugar?. Ademas, no es como si el realmente quisiera ir. Si, el viajar con la Gran Line al principio sonaba como una aventura pero Outlook se había encargado de enseñarle a base golpes que este viaje solo sería su última oportunidad de probar ser un hijo digno de la nobleza de Goa. El sabía muy bien que sería vigilado todo el viaje e incluso le daba algo de tristeza el hecho de que podría observar el basto mar pero no podría navegar por sus aguas al estar en las garras de aquel hombre.

\------

Volvió a suspirar mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro y salia de su habitación. Lentamente se dirigió a la cubierta donde sabía su padre lo esperaba. En el camino el personal lo saludaba respetuosamente al verlo. La mayoría le tenía un respeto que iba más haya del dado a por ser alguien de una familia de la realeza. No, el había adquirido el respeto de muchos por su amable personalidad y el hecho de soportar a aquel hombre. 

Sonrío un poco. Al menos no toda la gente que le rodeaba en su día a día era un caso perdido. Lastima que al igual que el le tenían miedo a Outlook, pero la diferencia es que ellos no sobrevivirían a un castigo dado por este. No, el no se tentaba el corazón con gente de clase baja. 

Al llegar a la cubierta vio a aquel hombre. Espero a que terminara de hablar con el personal y luego se acerco.- Buenos días padre ¿Para que me necesita?

Outlook lo miro de reojo mientras levantaba la cabeza.- Estamos por llegar a Sabaody y creo que no sera necesario recordarte lo que te dije el otro día. ¿No es así, Sabo?

El rubio se mordió la lengua intentando que su rostro no reflejara el como se sentía.- No, padre.

\--------

Un golpe a la cara por parte del mayor lo había mandado al suelo.- ¡Ponte de pie mocoso! ¡¿Como te atreves a dejarme en vergüenza frente a mis inversionistas?! No me he desecho de ti por que se que tu eres mas que capaz de llegar a ser un rey y eres sumamente inteligente pero si me haces quedar mal enfrente de alguien mas no dudare en venderte a algún traficante de esclavos.

Sabo no dijo nada y solamente se puso de pie y sin mirar a su padre a los ojos solamente asintió. Le daba nauseas el saber que por más que odie al hombre frente a el sabía también que le tenía miedo, no pudo evitar desarrollar una actitud sumisa y temerosa al escuchar las voz de enojo de Outlook. Detestaba el hecho de que luego de tantos años recibiendo castigos este estaba logrando poco a poco su cometido, poco a poco estaba dejando de intentar escapar... poco a poco perdía la esperanza de algún día llegar a ser libre.

Sinceramente hace un año casi perdía las esperanzas completamente luego de un intento de escape fallido. Pero el ver aquella recompensa por la cabeza de un pirata que había rechazado un puesto como Shichibukai le había dado un rayo de esperanza. Se dio cuenta de que aquel deseo de que sus hermanos sobrevivieran aquel horrible día en Gray Terminal se había hecho realidad. Esa noche el lloro como nunca lo había hecho, sus ojos recuperaron aquella luz que lo caracterizaban y volvió a soñar con encontrarse nuevamente con sus hermanos. Solo le quedaba aferrarse a aquel deseo de mantener seguro a su pequeño hermanito, solo un par de años mas y Luffy comenzaría su viaje y ya no tendría el miedo que lo asechaba constantemente, aquel miedo a perder a un hermano.

\---------

El peli negro lo miro de arriba a abajo y asintió al ver que portaba bien su ropa. Quería que todo fuera perfecto.- Bien, nos quedaremos un par de días en un hotel mientras hablamos de los planes de negocio. Te vas a presentar ante ellos como mi heredero y te comportaras como te he enseñado ¿Quedo claro? .- Sabo asintió-. Muy bien, quiero que sigas al pie de la letra cada una de mis ordenes Sabo, cuando dije que era tu oportunidad no estaba jugando. Recuerda que aun tengo a Stelly y por si no sabías te quería decir que en Sabaody puedo venderte a una casa de Subasta de esclavos.- Lo último hizo que Sabo abriera los ojos con miedo.

Outlook sonrío al ver que había logrado su cometido. Su hijo no intentaría alguna tontería al saber aquello.

Unas horas después los nobles acompañados de sus guarda espaldas caminaban por la zona de hoteles de los manglares 70 de la isla. Sabo intentaba no mostrar en su rostro lo asombrado que estaba al ver sus al rededores. ¡Era un lugar asombroso! Tenía mucha curiosidad por esas burbujas extrañas que parecían ser utilizadas por la gente de la isla y por aquellos manglares tan grandes y altos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo no se sentía bien en este lugar. 

Luego de caminar un rato mas se dio cuenta del por que esa sensación. Vio como poco a poco se acercaban a una edificación con un gran letrero que decía "HUMANOS". Vio como varías personas que vestían ropas caras entraban al mismo lugar y aun que no quería hacerlo no le quedo más que seguir a su padre a ese lugar. 

Una vez dentro se sentaron en los asientos intermedios y esperaron a que algo comenzara. Deseaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

.- Sabo, mira bien esto... ya sabes que el lo que pasara.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía como lo dicho era procesado por su hijo.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez más tenía unas grandes ganas de vomitar. Sentía que no podía respirar, quería huir. 

.- Padre .- dijo en voz baja. El mayor lo volteo a ver -. No me siento del todo bien, sera mejor que vuelva al hotel a descansar antes de vernos con sus socios- le informo. Outlook lo vio detenidamente y luego asintió. Sabo se puso de pie y salio silenciosamente. El mayor ya había visto lo pálido que Sabo estaba, el terror en sus ojos. Sonrió, ya era suyo.

Afuera Sabo corría con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió sin parar hasta finalmente haber llegado a su habitación en el hotel y encerrarse en el baño donde vomito. No dejaba de llorar y sentirse enfermo al ver todo aquello. Recordó aquel momento hace tantos años atrás cuando le dijo a aquel desconocido lo avergonzado que estaba de haber nacido noble. Tenía miedo de la amenaza hecha por su padre. Si, pero no se comparaba al asco que le tenía a su propia sangre. Se puso de pie y se lavo la boca y el rostro. Miro al espejo y cerro los ojos con fuerza.- Ace, Luffy -. Dijo mientras escondía su cara en la toalla.

Una hora mas tarde la servidumbre le había avisado que su padre estaba por llegar. Aquella mujer siempre le trataba de evitar una mala sorpresa de parte de su padre y trataba de advertirle de su presencia. Sabo se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperarlo. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría... al ver a aquel hombre sonreír emocionado unas horas atrás en la casa de subastas no traería nada bueno. 

Las puertas fueron abiertas por los guardias de su padre y esta entro con una sonrisa en su rostro... tenía una cadena en sus manos.

Sabo abrió los ojos sorprendido y asqueado. Outlook tenía en sus manos una cadena con la cual jalaba a una Triton. Ella apenas y podía arrastrarse tratando de no ser ahorcada por el collar. 

.-Mira Sabo, sabía que sería buena idea asistir a la subasta el día de hoy. ¡Conseguí una sirena! En Dawn no se pueden vender esclavos por culpa de Garp pero no hay ninguna ley que impida traer esclavos de fuera.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Sabo se ponía cada vez mas pálido. Ya había entendido para que habían venido a Sabaody, su padre no solo quería conseguir un esclavo, ¡el quería comercializar con ellos!. 

.-He decidido que tu no asistirás a la junta con mis socios. Te conozco Sabo y se que a pesar de todos eres capaz de hacer alguna tontería así que me esperaras aquí.- le dijo con una mirada que hizo que el rubio temblara y asintiera .- Muy bien, entonces quédate con mi nueva adquisición y no se te ocurra tratar de liberarla, ya sabes lo que te espera si cometes un solo error mas.

Las puertas de la habitación se cerraron de golpe dejando al rubio y a la sirena solos. Sabo se dejo caer de golpe al suelo mientras respiraba entrecortado. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez, asco, furia, miedo, pero lo que destacaba era la aberración a aquel ser despiadado que no merecía ser llamado humano.

Volteo a ver a la sirena que a pesar de no dejar de temblar no dejaba de temblar y se notaba le tenía miedo a el también no podía ocultar la simpatía que le había tenido al presenciar la actitud de aquel hombre hacía a el. Este le dirigido una sonrisa temblorosa y luego suspiro tratando de recomponerse. Sabía que lo que haría sería algo muy peligroso pero no podía dejarla sufrir lo mismo que el había pasado por los últimos 8 años.

.- Hola soy Sabo.- vio que le estaba prestando atención y continuo -. Se que no haz de confiar en mi por ser humano y aun mas por ser un... noble e hijo de ese hombre pero voy a liberarte te lo prometo. 

La sirena lo vio con desconfianza pero finalmente asintió.- Soy Luca -. dijo en voz baja.- Te creo, mi fallecida reina dijo que no todos los humanos son malos...y yo creo eso.

El rubio no pudo ocultar el par de lagrimas que recorrieron su rostro.- Muchas gracias, y lo se. Mis 2 hermanos son unas personas de gran corazón y aun que no los he visto por tantos años y solo he vivido junto a gente podrida ellos me hacen pensar igual de tu reina.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual relajo un poco mas a la sirena. -. Vamos, hay que sacarte de aquí.- Se puso de pie.- Mi padre va a estar ocupado un par de horas y podre liberarte y con suerte escabullirme para ver que es lo que esta tramando. 

Luego de escabullirse utilizando al personal del hotel para distraer a los guardias Sabo logro salir con la sirena en brazos. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo mientras ocultaba a la sirena con la manta de su cama. Tenía que hacerlo rápido si quería liberarla sin problemas. Al llegar al grove 78 y verificar varias veces que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores le quito la manta de encima a Luca y la bajo con cuidado a la orilla. 

Ella inmediatamente se lanzo al agua salpicando un poco al rubio el cual río contento. Luca volvió a asomarse .- ¡Muchas gracias Sabo! Si algún día nos volvemos a ver no dudes en pedir mi ayuda ¿si? .- El rubio asintió-. Otra vez muchas gracias por ayudarme y ¡adios! -. se despidió para finalmente desaparecer entre el agua.

Sabo suspiro poniéndose de pie y mirando el océano. Quería robarse algún bote y huir pero al tener una idea de lo que su padre planeaba ese sentimiento pasaba a segundo plano. El ya había vivido 8 años encerrado y privado de su libertad. No dejaría que le hicieran eso a más personas. Con eso en mente volvió al hotel donde con cuidado volvió a entrar por la ventana y entro al cuarto de Outlook. Luego de un rato buscando finalmente dio con lo que buscaba, la dirección del sitio donde se llevaría a acabo la junta.

Asegurándose de tener consigo todo su dinero y el que había dejado su padre, algunas ropas y sus preciados gogles salio nuevamente camino al grove 50 donde estaba el astillero y el sitio de la reunión. 

Al llegar se coloco las ropas que había comprado para pasar desapercibido y con cuidado se adentro y oculto al escuchar la risa de su padre.

.-jajaja muy bien señores. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su idea. Me parece perfecto, conseguiré un gyojin con mis propias manos para agregarlo a la colección que acabo de comenzar el día de hoy en la casa de subastas. 

El rubio frunció el ceño preocupado. No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

Un hombre con lentes en forma de estrellas y barba sonrió al escuchar esto.- Que bueno que quiera ayudarnos señor Outlook, solo necesitábamos la ayuda de un noble de su categoría para poder llevar a cabo este plan. Y las circunstancia actual no podría ser si no la mas apropiada. Shirohige ya no es lo mismo que hace unos años atrás cuando reclamo sus tierras y a pesar de seguir siendo el hombre mas fuerte de todos el tardara en llegar a la isla Gyojin a tiempo. Para entonces ya habremos llenado todos sus barcos con nueva mercancia.

Solamente trataba de procesar lo dicho por ese hombre. ¿Como podían si quiera pensar en algo así? ¿ Acaso el mundo exterior era peor de lo que el esperaba? Casi toda la gente a la que había conocido a lo largo de su vida como noble eran basura sin corazón. No podía hacer ningún ruido por el temor de ser atrapados pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar, solamente gritar para sacar tantos sentimientos reprimidos.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su padre.- Entonces en 3 días estará todo listo ¿no?, solo faltan los últimos detalles como la cantidad de jaulas y collares. 

Sabo apreto sus puños y trato de calmarse. Lo que esas escorias estaban planeando hacer era inhumano y peligroso. ¿No se daban cuenta de que irían en contra de un Yonko? Estaban planeando un suicidio colectivo, pero sabía que aun que perdieran la vida muchos de sus hombres ellos lograrían sacar por los menos un barco lleno de los habitantes de esa isla. La isla era territorio de Shirohige. El capitán de la tripulación a la que Ace, su hermano había decido unirse. 

.- Esos idiotas-. murmuro mientras seguía escuchando un poco mas sus planeas a escondidas. Tenía que buscar alguna forma de detenerlos incluso si le costaba la vida. No dejaría que ellos le robaran su libertad a los gyojin y las sirenas, no dejaría que se acercaran a la isla cueste lo que cueste.

Decidido salio de ese lugar y se escabulle entre la gente hasta llegar al puerto. 

.-Disculpe señor.- le habla a uno de los trabajadores del astillero. 

.-Si ¿Que quieres niño? Estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para que me molesten.-Sabo saco uno de los sacos con dinero -. Quiero un barco.

El hombre levanto una ceja y vio el saco en las manos del muchacho frente a el. Lo tomo y al abrirlo tiro el cigarro que se posaba en sus labios.- ¿De donde sacaste todo este dinero mocoso? ¡Tienes suficiente dinero para mandar a hacer un barco nuevo!

.- se lo robe a un noble-. dijo sabo con una sonrisa de lado que hizo reír al señor.- Me caes bien mocoso, ¿para cuando lo necesitas?

.- De ser posible para ahora mismo, no me importa que sea un barco muy grande solo necesito que no se rompa fácilmente al estar bajo el agua .- le dijo seríamente.

.-¿Bajo el agua?, no me digas que quieres viajar al nuevo mundo mocoso -. le dijo con seriedad.

El rubio sonrío de lado -. No exactamente, pero si quiero sobrevivir abajo del agua. Le contesto sin decirle nada en concreto.

El castaño suspiro y asintió. Con una seña le dijo que lo siguiera y comenzó a mostrarle las mejores opciones que tenía. Con su ayuda logro conseguir un barco y las instrucciones de como llegar al grove donde vive un viejo conocido y es el único que el cree sea capaz de recubrir el pequeño barco en tan poco tiempo.

.-¡Muchas gracias! .- grito con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba del puerto y se dirigía a un bar llamado Rip-off donde según aquel hombre podría encontrar alguien capaz de ayudarlo.


	2. Capitulo II - La mejor ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de conseguir un barco Sabo esta mas cerca de comenzar su misión y en el camino se encontrara con la ayuda de un viejo pirata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy viendo cuando publicar los capítulos y que tan regularmente lo podre hacer por el trabajo pero espero no tarde mucho entre cada publicación. ¿Les esta gustando la historia?, espero que si. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Miraba contento el mar mientras que pronto llegaría al bar que me habían indicado. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse tan contento y libre. Aquel señor le había prometido no decir nada si alguien llegaba a preguntar a donde se había dirigido. Al parecer le tenía respeto a todos aquellos que iban en contra de los nobles y los subastadores. 

.- Finalmente me estoy acostumbrando nuevamente al timón de un barco.- dije mientras veía a los alrededores. En algunos de sus intentos había logrado zarpar en un barco y alejarse un par de islas antes de ser traído de vuelta a Dawn.

El mar parecía tan tranquilo, el día se veía tan perfecto para navegar sin algún rumbo en concreto.

La brisa movía su cabellera rubia y el aroma a sal le hacía sonreír. Finalmente estaba probando algo de aquella libertad que tanto añoraba y si por algún milagro lograba salvar a los pobladores de aquella isla bajo el agua y salir vivo planeaba comenzar su viaje, no necesaria mente como pirata, simplemente quería explorar el vasto mar. 

Con mucho cuidado embarque y asegure el barco, no me podía permitir perder a mi único acompañante en esta misión. Se acerco a aquel bar y quitándome el sombrero de copa toque la puerta antes de entrar.

Dentro una mujer de cabellera negra le servia un vaso de agua a un señor se cabellera blanca. Cerré la puerta detrás suyo y se acerco a ambos sentándose a un lado de aquel hombre.

.- ¿Qué te puedo servir muchacho?.- pregunto la peli negra con una voz gentil que me hizo sonreí. 

.- Sonare como un niño pero si tienes me gustaría un vaso de jugo.- le dije con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió mientras de dirigía a un refrigerador. Luego mire a ver al hombre a mi lado y dudaba si hablar o no. Se me hacía conocido de algún lado pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Pov normal

.- ¿Necesitas algo muchacho?.- Pregunto el peli blanco mientras sonreía y tomaba un trago de su vaso para luego mirar a Sabo el cual lo miro con sorpresa y luego sonrío avergonzado.

.- Lo siento, no sabía como comenzar a hablarle. Quería preguntarle si usted es el señor que puede recubrir mi barco, me han mandado con usted desde el puerto en el grove 52 por que el señor que me vendió el barco asegura que usted sería el único capas de ayudarme en tan poco tiempo.

El peli blanco lo miro con una sonrisa .- oooh, veo que conociste a un viejo amigo mio. Si, yo soy Rayleigh y soy el mejor en mi trabajo, pero a como veo ocupas que tu barco quede recubierto lo mas pronto posible ¿no?.

Sabo lo miro con sorpresa pero luego asintió serió.- Rayleich san, en serio necesito llegar a la isla gyojin lo mas pronto posible.- se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. Rayleigh y Shakky intercambiaron miradas preocupados, parecía que era algo serio. -. los encargados de las casas de subastas están haciendo tratos con un noble...mi padre, quieren aprovechar que Shirohige no se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca y mandar varios barcos al mismo tiempo para atacar... eso es en 3 días.

El bar quedo en un completo silencio. Los 3 estaban tensos, lo dicho por Sabo era un tema muy delicado y este sabía que el haber soltado todo eso de golpe a un hombre tan poderoso como lo es el antiguo mano derecha del rey de los piratas le podría costar la vida, pero no veía ninguna otra opción. Tenía que conseguir su ayuda o por lo menos que este le pudiese informar al capitán de su hermano del peligro que acechaba la isla.

.- ¿Sabes que lo que nos haz dicho es algo muy grave no? -. le dijo sería mente el pirata veterano frente a el y este solo asintió. 

Shakky le sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso con jugo frente a el .- No te preocupes, sabemos muy bien que no todos los nobles son malos y el hecho de que quieras ayudar dice mucho de ti.

.- Chico es bueno que nos quieras decir esto pero, ¿Que tienes planeado hacer? ¿Piensas bajar tu solo a la isla?

Sabo asintió sorprendiéndolos.- Mi hermano es parte de la tripulación del hombre que cuida esa isla. Y uno de los hombres que quieren hacer esa atrocidad es mi padre. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y no hacer nada, escuche los planes de eso hombres y estoy consciente de lo peligroso que es todo esto...Pero, también se que Shirohige no lograra llegar a tiempo para evitar que decenas de Gyojins sean capturados y la historia se repita una vez mas... si logro llegar se que al menos les podre advertir a todos ellos para que huyan al mal o para que los soldados del palacio estén preparados.

Los mayores veían al joven frente a ellos, podían ver la resolución en sus ojos y sabían que no lograrían cambiar su opinión. Rayleigh suspiro .- esta bien chico voy a ayudarte, llévame a tu barco no tenemos tiempo.- Sabo abrió los ojos y contuvo las lagrimas .- ¡Gracias Rayleigh san! .- dijo aventándose sobre al mayor que lo atrapo y solo rió un poco para luego quitárselo de encima. Shakky río y se reposo en la barra mientras veía a los dos salir del bar. La juventud de hoy es muy activa.

\------  
Ya era de noche y luego de que Shakky les trajera algo para cenar Sabo le ayudaba a Rayleigh a iluminar el barco y con todo lo que podía. Pronto acabarían y Sabo podría partir a primera hora por la mañana. Estaba mas que agradecido con aquel hombre.

Luego de limpiar las herramientas y guardar las cosas ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sillón del bar. Sabo se dejo caer de lado y le sonrió agradecido al mayor.- Muchas gracias Rayleigh san, es una buena persona ojala mi hermano te hubiera conocido antes. Le hubiera gustado saber que el amigo de su padre era tan amable.- dijo lo último mientras caía dormido.

Por su parte el mayor veía con sorpresa y duda al chico a su lado. ¿El amigo del padre de su hermano? ¿Quien sera?.

Shakky se acerco colocando una manta sobre el menor.- parece que esta muy cansado -. frunció el ceño -. y esas heridas no ayudan.

.- hmmn, lo note mientras trabajábamos. Parece que ni los hijos de nobles son libres de esta sociedad corrupta.- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake.- Al parecer el chico no siempre ha vivido con los nobles. Me comento que vivió con sus dos hermanos adoptivos en un bosque por unos cuantos años antes de que su padre lo capturara nuevamente... solo quiere ser libre.

Ambos veían al joven frente a ellos y sonrieron al verlo sonreír mientras dormía. Que bueno que a pesar de todo aun pueda sonreír.

\--------

Ya era un nuevo día y el inicio de su arriesgada misión de la cual probablemente no salga con vida... pero valdría la pena el intento. Shakky lo había levantado temprano para darle algo para desayunar y le regalo algo de provisiones para su viaje. Estaba mas que agradecido con ella y feliz de conocer a más gente como sus hermanos, Dadan y Makino.

.- Bien ya tienes todo chico, ya te explique como funciona el recubrimiento y veo que me entendiste a la perfección.- dijo con una sonrisa-. Sigue las instrucciones y con suerte lograras llegar sin problemas. Bien pensado en comprar le a mi amigo un poco de Kaeroseki para el barco, con suerte sera suficiente para evitar encuentros con reyes marinos en tu viaje.- Se puso mas serio -. voy a tratar de notificar a Newgate lo que me dijiste para que estén lo más pronto posible en la isla. Chico, ten cuidado.

Sabo sonrió y se inclino con respeto. El barco comenzó a sumergirse en el mar. Levanto ambas manos y se despidió de tan buenas personas.- Muchas gracias por todo Shakky, Rayleigh!!, si logro ver a mi hermano nuevamente le diré sobre ti Rayleigh! estoy seguro de que estará contento de escuchar sobre quien era realmente su padre y su mano derecha .- le dijo con una sonrisa y se río al ver por ultima vez el rostro de sorpresa del mayor antes de sumergirse completamente en el agua. 

Ambos vieron al chico reírse y finalmente desperecer bajo el agua. Y Rayleigh finalmente salio del shock comenzando a reírse.

.- gahahaha, ¡nunca espere escuchar eso! Pensé que la marina había logrado encontrar a Rouge y al niño hace tantos años atrás. Que bueno que me equivoque. Roger ¿Que clase de hijo tuvieron tu y Rouge? No puedo esperar a conocerlo.- Dijo mientras sonreía y se quitaba los lentes para cercar unas cuantas lagrimas. El y Shakky volvieron al bar, tenían que buscar una forma de contactar a Newgate para que vaya a auxiliar al chico que en estos momentos se encontraba en camino a la isla gyojin.


	3. Capitulo III - En camino

Era un nuevo día en el barco de la tripulación de Shirohige. La tripulación llevaba unos cuantos días devuelta en las aguas del nuevo mundo luego de haber ido a conseguir un poco de sake del cual tanto presumía Shanks. Debían admitir que el Sake del blue mas tranquilo de todos era en definitiva uno muy bueno.

 _pera pera pera, pera pera gacha_ ¿Quien habla? .- contesto un hombre con una voz llena de cansancio.

.- _Hola, ¿Eres tu Marco? ¡Soy yo Rayleigh!_ .- saludo como si nada el pirata para luego reírse al ver la sorpresa en la cara de su den den mushi.

Marco se puso serio. No todos los días recibes una llamada de alguien como Rayleigh, esto debe ser algo importante.- ¿Qué paso Rayleigh? Tu no nos contactarías si no fuera por algo importante. ¿Y como conseguiste nuestro numero?-. vio como el mayor se ponía serio.

.- _Marco esto es algo muy serio y sera mejor que se lo diga a tu capitán y comandantes al mismo tiempo. No hay tiempo que perder esto puede costar le la vida a cientos y a alguien importante para mi._ \- dijo con una voz que no hizo pensar dos veces a Marco antes de que este saliera de su habitación y gritara a todo pulmón -. ¡Todos los comandantes a la cabina del capitán! repito, todos los comandantes a la cabina del capitán, aseguren ce de que todos estén en la cabina en los próximos 5 minutos.

Dada la orden toda la tripulación comenzó a moverse para encargarse de notificar a todos los comandantes mientras que este se dirigía a la cabina y esperar a los otros. Al cabo de unos minutos los comandantes estaban reunidos, los últimos en llegar fueron Thatch y Ace el último venía siendo arrastrado y lo tuvieron que despertar con un golpe.- ¡Hey!

.-Silencio Ace esto es importante.- dijo serio Marco poniendo en alerta a todos, en especial al capitán que veía el den den mushi en la mano de su hijo -. Bien ya puedes hablar Rayleigh.- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre.

.- _Buenos días a todos Newgate, comandantes._ \- se puso serio-. _como algunos de ustedes sabrán ahora vivo en Saboady y me he enterado de algo que les concierne a todos ustedes, en especial a Newgate y Namur._ \- este se puso tenso, algo estaba mal.- _Ayer por la tarde un chico llego pidiendo ayuda para recubrir un pequeño barco para dirigirse a la isla Gyiojin y notificarles a todos del peligro..._ -Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso -. _Al parecer los traficantes, la casa de subastas y algunos nobles planean ir a la isla Gyojin en 2 días mas y planearon todo para poder atacar y llevarse a toda la gente posible, no les importa sacrificar personal para cuando ustedes lleguen si pueden llevarse algunos barcos llenos. Sabían que ustedes no estarían lo suficientemente cerca para protegerlos a todos y decidieron arriesgarse y llevar su plan a cabo._

La bomba exploto. Todos comenzaron a gritar alterados. Namur comenzó a temblar entre enojado y preocupado. Salio del shock cuando su padre los tomo entre sus manos y lo acerco a el tratando de calmarlo .- gracias oyaji -. dijo en voz baja mientras que los otros trataban de calmarse para no alterar mas a su hermano.

Newgate tomo aire y miro el den den mushi.- ¿Quien te dijo esto Rayleigh? ¿Podemos confiar en esta persona?

.- _Si, Newgate. Al parecer el es un hijo de uno de los nobles_ .- iban a gritar pero se callaron al ver el rostro que se reflejaba en el den den mushi -. _y antes de que digan algo yo he visto con mis propios ojos las heridas y cicatrices causadas por ese hombre... me contó que ayer llegaron desde el East blue a Sabaoudy y que su padre lo amenazo con venderlo si volvía desobedecerlo luego del último castigo_.- los otros sintieron ganas de vomitar al escuchar esto-. _pero ayer su padre compro a una tritón y el la libero, se entero de los planes de esos hombres y consiguió un barco antes de venir a pedir mi ayuda para poder ir solo a la isla a avisarnos. Newgate, el es solo un chico que ha de tener unos 16 años quizás me equivoque por su condición física pero sigue siendo muy joven para ver todo esto._

Todos estaban en silencio. Lo que Rayleigh les estaba contando era tan surrealista que era difícil de creer. 

.- _Newgate el chico va en camino a la Isla a avisarles a todos del peligro, no dejes que su esfuerzo sea en vano. Se que es un chico muy decidido y se esfuerza con todas sus fuerzas pero el no esta listo para pelear contra tantos y ganar... y sabemos bien que probablemente nadie ahí abajo le va a creer_.

Namur frunció el ceño. Sabía que lo que el les estaba diciendo era verdad, muchos habitantes de la isla Gyojin no confiaban en los humanos e incluso había algunos que atacarían al chico que quiere ayudarlos. Sin contar el hecho de que no es probable que logre llegar a su destino el solo, solo unos cuantos logran llegar a la isla y suelen ser piratas experimentados o tripulaciones con buenos navegadores. El es el hijo de un noble que posiblemente nunca a salido de la jaula que le impuso su familia.

.- Esta bien Rayleigh, vamos en camino a la isla. No se si sea completamente verdad lo que nos dices pero si el peligro se encuentra cerca del hogar de mi hijo y mi amigo no dejare que le hagan nada a la gente que esta bajo mi protección. - Namur contuvo sus lagrimas y dijo un pequeño gracias mientras que los demás comandantes le daban su apoyo.

.- _Muchas gracias Newgate, si llegan a ver al chico por favor cuiden de el. gahaha nunca alguien había ganado mi confianza tan rápido_. -. El capitán sonrió al escuchar eso, era algo bueno.

.-¿Y como se llama?, aun no nos haz dicho su nombre.- dijo levantando una ceja.

El den den mushi puso una cara de sorpresa y luego se escucho una risa estruendosa.- _Sabo, su nombre es Sabo. Un chico rubio con sombrero de copa y unos goggles azules._

Cierto peli negro se tenso al escuchar ese nombre y la descripción del noble del que hablaba y miro fijamente el den den mushi, siendo observado por los demás. 

.- _Lo dejo en tus manos Newgate, buena suerte, gasha_ .- colgó finalmente Rayleigh y los otros seguían viendo al peli negro que no salia del shock. El capitán vio esto pero antes de preguntarle por eso mando a Namur a avisar el cambio de rumbo a la tripulación y este salio corriendo.

Thatch se acerco a este y le coloco una mano en el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué te pasa Ace?, te quedaste congelado luego de escuchar el nombre del chico.

Ace comenzó a temblar ligeramente preocupando a los otros.- e-eh ah, lo siento es que... mi, mi hermano se llama Sabo .- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, es la primera vez que escuchan algo referente a ese hermano -. el, el se supone que dejo la isla cuando teníamos 10 años... pero, según lo que dijo el viejo el.- trago saliva -. el aun estaba con su padre.- cada vez estaba mas pálido asustando a los otros.- Sabo quería ser libre y luego de un incidente su padre lo capturo y-y nos llego una carta de Sabo diciendo que dejaría la isla, que era su última oportunidad.

Los otros veían sorprendidos y preocupados a su hermano. Es la primera vez que les cuenta algo tan intimo sobre su pasado y al parecer no es algo bueno.

El peli negro inhalo y exhalo tratando de calmarse mientras que Thatch sobaba su espalda en círculos y finalmente hablo.-El odia estar encerrado. En una ocasión me dijo que primero moriría antes de que le roben su libertad.- los otros no sabían que pensar, ese chico debía haber tenido uno 10 años cuando le dijo eso tal vez menos y eso era preocupante.- conociendo a ese idiota esta actuando por impulso, detesta tanto el que le roben su libertad que no dudo en saltar en un barco para evitar que se la roben a alguien mas.

Ace se dejo caer al suelo y paso sus manos por su rostro -. lo que no entiendo es ¿por que estaba con Outlook? Se supone que hace 8 años escapo de sus garras. No volvimos a saber de el desde entonces.- dijo eso ultimo mientras pasaba su mano por la S de su tatuaje y en ese momento todos los presentes entendieron el por que se enojaba tanto cuando alguien se burlaba de este.

.-Hijo, no te preocupes. Vamos a ir a salvarlo a el y a los Gyojin y podrás hablar con el y preguntarle tu mismo. Lo bueno es que el ya no se encuentra con su padre y podrás traerlo contigo si así lo quieres Ace.- Esto hizo que levantara la mirada rápidamente con esperanza -. Si hijo, si tu hermano así lo quiere puede unirse a la tripulación. 

Los demás comandantes se relajaron al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano menor. Ahora tenían que apresurarse a rescatar la isla y con suerte recoger a un nuevo hermano.

\----- 

Por otro lado, Sabo ya se encontraba cerca de la isla Gyojin. Estaba muy nervioso por todos los accidentes que casi le ocurren en el transcurso. El peor de todos fue cuando paso por encima del Kraken que para su fortuna estaba dormido pero el destino había decidido darle un susto al despertarlo justo cuando el acababa de pasar sobre el y para su buena suerte parecía que nomas había visto los alrededores y vuelvo a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo. Sentía que había perdido años de vida con ese sube y baja de emociones.

.-Espero llegar pronto -. dijo Sabo con cansancio mientras veía con dificultad sus alrededores. De repente sintió como el barco era jalado por una gran corriente. Tomo el timón del barco y con todas sus fuerzas trato de mantenerse al centro de la corriente que parecía ir cada vez mas rápido.-Maldición!-. No sabía que estaba pasando, al parecer las engañosas aguas del Gran Line le estaban jugando una broma pesada al cambiar todo lo dicho en el mapa. Continuo la lucha contra la corriente y repentinamente sintió como caía. Maldecía a todos los blues y las aguas de la gran linea. Un mal movimiento lo lanzo de golpe contra el mástil del barco y perdió el conocimiento.

\-----

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y fueron forzados a cerrarse nuevamente cuando una luz golpeo sus ojos. Gruño por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza por el golpe recibido y se levanto lentamente. Al parecer se había golpeado con algo y una herida en su costado se había vuelto a abrir. El último castigo de Outlook había sido un de los peores por que había ordenado a sus matones el que lo torturaran por unas cuantas horas. Realmente odiaba a ese hombre.

Con cuidado reviso su estado físico y suspiro, al parecer no tenía nada roto.- Ahora, ¿Donde estoy?.- dijo para si mismo mientras veía los al rededores. El lugar era muy bello y al mismo tiempo no parecía ser real. Nunca imagino que el fondo del mar podría tener luz y que de alguna manera ´pudiesen existir nubes bajo el agua.

Gruño y negó con la cabeza. No es momento para estar fascinado con la vista, el vino a este lugar con una misión en concreto. Con cuidado se levanto y entro a la pequeña cabina del barco y tomo sus cosas. Una pipa metal como en los viejos tiempos, su sombrero y una mochila con sus cosas. De esta saco un pequeño coral que le había dado Rayleich y sonrío. Realmente estaba agradecido con el, si no fuera por su ayuda y la de Shakky el probablemente ya estaría siendo vendido en la casa de subastas como castigo por haber desobedecido a su padre. Tembló un poco al pensar en eso y trato de olvidarle. Esperaba que no lo volviese a ver o algo malo ocurriría, aquel miedo grabado en su cuerpo a base de torturas haría que el obedeciera por mas que su mente diga "¡Corre!". 

Sacudió su cabeza un poco para concentrarse en el objeto en sus manos, recordaba las instrucciones dadas por Rayleigh y presiono el coral viendo como una burbuja crecía rápidamente cubriendo lo por completo. 

.- Guau, tantas cosas interesantes que ver.- Dijo mientras tocaba con cuidado la burbuja y salia con cuidado del recubrimiento de su barco... si lo pensaba bien era un milagro que siguiera vivo. Volteó a ver el estado en el que se encontraba su barco y vio como la parte de abajo tenía un gran agujero que de suerte no había roto el recubrimiento del barco.- Realmente tengo que buscarle un buen regalo de agradecimiento a Rayleigh por su ayuda.

Sabo volteo a ver la isla a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar, tenía que avisarle a todos de los traficantes. 


	4. Capitulo IV - Esfuerzo

Llevaba un rato tratando de caminar en esa extraña burbuja y ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar. No lograba encontrar a ningún gyojin desde que llego y estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso al no poder encontrar a alguien a quien avisarle la situación. Gruño desesperado y volteo hacía arriba para ver la isla dentro de una burbuja que se encontraba arriba de el y luego al extraño ¿bosque?, desde lejos podía ver que ese lugar no era visitado constantemente por los pobladores así que ahora quedaba encontrar una manera de subir. 

Volteo a sus alrededores y vio a un ¿tiburón? si, si lo es pero lo raro es ver que lleva una playera puesta... suponía que no ha de ser el todo raro si piensa en el hecho de que esta parado en el fondo del mar con una isla sobre su cabeza así que ignorando eso y su instinto de sobre vivencia comenzó a hacer ruido llamando la atención de la criatura que al escucharlo se giro en su dirección.

Lentamente se fue acercando al humano, era mas pequeño que el y parecía que estaba solo así que suponía no era alguien peligroso ¿no?. Al estar a unos cuantos metros de el se detuvo y ambos se vieron fijamente.

Sabo le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo aunque el mismo estaba tratando de no parecer asustado.- Disculpa, no se si puedas entenderme pero no soy alguien a quien temer así que no tengas miedo ¿si?.- dicho esto se agacho lentamente y se sentó para no parecer le una amenaza y el tiburón se acerco un poco mas mientras Sabo veía con cuidado.- Gracias, quería pedirte ayuda. Mi barco se daño cuando venía en el .- apunto al barco para que ver que estaba diciendo la verdad -. Y no pude entrar a la isla de una manera normal. ¿Me podrías ayudar a llegar?, si quieres puedes dejarme en la pura entrada con los guardias para que veas que no soy un peligro para la isla y sus habitantes.- termino de explicar con voz tranquila. A pesar de estar muerto de los nervios por estar a unos metros de un tiburón gigante que puede destruir la burbuja que lo mantiene a salvo pudo mantener la calma al ver que este también le tenía algo de miedo a el.

La criatura marina lo observo un poco mas. Giro a su al rededor y volteo a ver el barco que efectivamente estaba roto. Parecía ser un humano sincero así que asintió y se acerco a el diciendo le que se subiera a su lomo.

.¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Te puedo llamar Crimin? es lo que dice la camisa que llevas puesta.- le dijo mientras se subía encima del tiburón con cuidado y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y recargándose en su aleta. Este hizo un sonido en afirmación y ambos comenzaron a ascender camino a la entrada de la isla. Sabo sonrío mientras cuidaba que su sombrero no se cayera por la velocidad del tiburón. No podía evitar sonreír a pesar de todo, ¡Se sentía como en una gran aventura y era libre!

Por otro lado en la entrada de la Isla Gyojin los guardias se encontraban trabajando y algunos de ellos platicando entre ellos por lo calmado que solía ser todo después de todo no eran muchos los piratas que lograban llegar a la isla que se encontraba 20,000 metros bajo el agua.

.- ha~ hoy a sido un día muy tranquilo ¿no?.- dijo un guardia mientras veía los alrededores y los otros asentían en afirmación. Hasta que uno hizo un sonido de confusión y los otros voltearon a verlo .- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-¿No es ese Megalo?.- dijo el guardia mientras apuntaba a la ventana y los otros voltearon a ver al tiburón gigante que se aproximaba a la entrada -. Si, ¿pero soy yo o tiene alguien encima suyo?.- contesto alguien mas.

Los otros asintieron y luego abrieron los ojos amplia mente al ver como este pasaba por la barrera y luego se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad asustan dolos a todos antes de frenar de golpe. Vieron como la persona que se encontraba encima de Megalo salio disparada por el repentino freno y casi se estrella contra la pared pero logro frenar antes. 

.- ¡Hey Crimin! te dije si podíamos ir un poco mas rápido por lo importante que es venir pero, ¡casi haces que explote mi burbuja! .- se quejo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y luego volteo arriba vio como estaba rodeado de guardias mientras que un poco mas lejos veía a otros regañando al tiburón.

.- ¡¿Quien eres y que haces en aquí humano?!.- le dijo uno de los guardias apuntando le con su lanza. Sabo levanto ambas manos un poco nervioso -. Disculpen mi repentina llegada, Crimin me ayudo a llegar aquí luego de que mi barco se estrellara en el fondo del mar. Por favor dejen de regañar lo por ayudarme.- Los guardias lo vieron extrañados, no esperaban eso .- ¿Estas hablando de Megalo?-. pregunto finalmente uno de ellos.

Sabo sonrío-. Oh así que tu nombre es Megalo, me gusta tu nombre -. El tiburón hizo sonidos contento y asintiendo.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sabo y he venido a darles un aviso muy importante. Se que muchos de ustedes si no todos no han de confiar en mi por ser humano y el pasado entre nuestros antepasados pero no soy alguien a quien deban temer. Si quieren pueden esposar me para que se sientan mas tranquilos antes de hablar.- termino de hablar mientras les ofrecía sus muñecas a los guardias que no sabían que hacer. Nunca se habían topado con humano como este. Finalmente uno de ellos asintió y le coloco unas esposas y le pidió que lo siguiera y se sentara para poder hablar.

.-Bien, ¿Quien eres y que haces aquí? Entraste ilegalmente a la isla-. dijo el jefe en guardia seriamente.

Sabo se puso serio y asintió-. disculpa mi llegada sin avisar, la verdad es que no sabía como llegar a este lugar hasta hace unas horas atrás y no estaba enterado del como es que debo entrar a este reino.- explico dando una pequeña reverencia y ganando algo de respeto de parte de los guardias.- Como dije anteriormente soy Sabo y he venido a darles una aviso urgente. Es necesario que el mismo Rey se entere de esto por el bien de la isla y todos sus habitantes, he conseguido ayuda para que Shirohige se entere de la situación pero me temo que no pueda llegar a tiempo a auxiliarlos.- Todos los presentes se tensaron al oír que tan grave era la noticia que estaba por darles, si el mismo rey y Shirohige debían saber no era nada bueno.

El guardia se le quedo mirando a los ojos y asintió diciendo le con la mirada a otro que fuera a buscar un Den den mushi, el rey debía escuchar esto y si llegaba a ser una tontería ellos podrían arrestarlo. Luego de un rato finalmente el rato el rey podía escucharlos.

pera pera pera, pera pera gatcha .- _¿Que pasa- jamon?_ .- pregunto Neptune desde el otro lado del den den mushi.

.-Disculpe su majestad, tenemos un caso al parecer muy grave. Aquí un muchacho que dice tener un mensaje muy importante para usted y dice habérselo dicho a los piratas de Shirohige, al parecer es algo grave por lo que decidimos comunicarse lo lo mas pronto posible.- termino de explicar la situación y luego todo quedo en silencio.

Luego de unos momentos el rey finalmente hablo.- _¿Me esta escuchando?_ -. le dijeron que si -. _Esta bien, puedes hablar, jamon._ .- Dijo con un tono amable Neptune que calmo un poco al rubio.

Sabo algo nervioso se puso mas recto al oír que le hablaban a el -. Gracias, disculpe mis modeles su majestad. Pero me temo que esto es algo de vida o muerte.- esto hizo que todos se tensaran -. He de suponer que todos ustedes están informados de las casas de subastas en Sabaody ¿no es así? .- todos apretaron los dientes y afirmaron.- Se que es un tema delicado y disculpen si ofendo a alguien pero todos deben huir o prepararse para la batalla.

El rubio exhalo mientras trataba de decir lo mas pesado-. El día de ayer llegamos a Sabaody. Mi padre un noble de Goa me hizo seguirlo a esa isla como ultima prueba de obediencia... luego de su ultimo castigo me hizo obedecer lo bajo la amenaza de ser vendido a una de esas casas.- Los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo crueles que podrían llegar a ser los humanos al atreverse a hacerle algo así a su propio hijo.- Para inculcarme mas miedo me hizo asistir a una de las mismas y ... es un lugar horrible el cual espero nunca tengan que conocer. No aguante mucho tiempo y luego de volver a mi habitación mi padre volvió un rato después con una sirena -. esto tenso nuevamente a todos pero Sabo pensó que sería mejor continuar antes de que preguntaran algo o la situación se saliera de control así que prosiguió.- No se como la capturaron pero Luca esta a salvo, no se preocupen. Logre liberarla cuando mi padre salio a hablar con sus socios.- todos suspiraron aliviados.

.- El problema es lo que trataron esos hombres en la junta.- dijo con enojo mientras sin querer sacaba sangre de sus manos de tanto apretar los puños y preocupando a Megalo que se acerco a el y lo saco de sus pensamientos .- gracias Megalo. Bueno, como iba diciendo. En resumen ellos planean invadir la isla sin importarle a cuantos hombres tengan que perder, ellos planean atacar antes de que llegue Shirohige. Tenían todo planeado para poder atacar, solo estás asegurando se de tener todo lo necesario.

El silencio duro solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que todos comenzaran a gritar. Algunos asustados, otros enojados. Unos cuantos veían a Sabo con odio y se acercaban peligrosamente. El jefe iba a detenerlos pero esto no fue necesario ya que una orden de Neptune los detuvo en seco.- ¡ _DETENGANSE!, ¿Como pensaron si quiera atacar al hombre que vino a avisarnos del peligro? Si no hubiese venido no nos podríamos preparar en lo absoluto y seríamos presas fáciles._ \- dijo con enojo el soberano mientras que los guardias se calmaban y avergonzados retrocedían. 

Sabo estaba sorprendido al escuchar todo esto, pero muy agradecido.- gracias por confiar en mi.- dijo en voz baja y algo quebrada.-No podía permitir que ha ustedes les hagan los mismo que a mi... no podía dejar que alguien mas viviera encerrado.- Los guardias se quedaron sin voz al escucharlo.

He igualmente Neptune se quedo congelado al escucharlo. Este muchacho sonaba exactamente como aquellos Gyojin que Tiger había liberado hace unos años atrás.- _Alguien escolte lo al palacio. Quiero conocer en persona a la persona que arriesgo su vida por mi gente._ \- dijo finalmente y la llamada termino.


	5. Capitulo V- Lazos

La llamada con el rey de la isla Gyojin y finalmente Sabo soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y se dejo caer al suelo. El guardia lo vio extrañado y se acerco a el.

.- ¿Qué te pasa chico?.- pregunto mientras veía como el rubio estaba girando un poco dentro de su burbuja mientras seguía tumbado dentro de esta.

El volteo a verle apenas levantando un poco la cabeza .- Solo me relaje un poco, ¿sabes lo estresante que fue el viaje? Es la primera vez que he navegado un barco y para mi mala suerte fue en un viaje a una isla bajo el agua. No soy un navegador y de pura suerte logre evadir a todos los monstruos marinos y no me estrelle con nada.- Sabo suspiro una vez mas mientras se enderezaba.- Pero bueno no hay tiempo que perder.

El otro asintió y se puso de pie .-Si, sígueme.-vio como comenzó a rodar sin control al tratar de pararse y suspiro ayudando lo a subirse en Megalo. Los demás ya le habían ayudado a colocarse la burbuja para flotar.

Los guardias se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente y Sabo fue escoltado por el jefe y Megalo. Una vez ambos preparados para irse el encargado volteo a ver a los demás guardias y les dio una orden final para luego partir.

En el camino Sabo iba observando los al rededores con mucha fascinación por sus al rededores.

.- Bueno chico tu ya te presentaste así que supongo que es mi turno, me llamo Tora soy un Gyojin Tiburón tigre.

Sabo le sonrió y he hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Mucho gusto Tora, ojala nos hubiésemos conocido en una mejor situación.

.-Si...chico, ¿Por que haces esto? La mayoría de los humanos no se preocuparían por nosotros. Se que no todos no son iguales, conozco a humanos buenos como lo son los piratas de Shirohige con los que viaja Namur pero tu haz llegado a hacer todo esto a pesar de los que te pueda pasar.

.- Seré sincero contigo Tora, ni yo mismo estoy del todo seguro.- eso desconcertó al otro-. No quiero decir que no los ayudaría de tener la oportunidad .- aclaro rápidamente -. mira, mi padre es un noble del reino de Goa en el East blue y ha controlado mi vida desde que era un niño, solo me quiere para alcanzar un puesto mas grande en el reino y eso siempre ha sido así... hace tiempo logre ser libre y conseguir mi felicidad.- dijo con nostalgia -. pero incluso eso logro arrebatarme y con ello a mis hermanos. Ese hombre me robo mi vida y cuando llegue a Saboady y conocí a esa sirena me di cuenta de que estaba por hacer lo mismo con ustedes... no quiero que eso les pase.- termino de contar mientras ambos se quedaban en silencio.

Finalmente Tora hablo .- creo que te entiendo un poco mejor Sabo... y gracias por hacer esto por mi gente. 

Ambos sonrieron y vieron como llegaban a la entrada de la vía que los llevaría al castillo. Sabo volvió a entrar en su burbuja y Megano se adentro en la burbuja sobre la isla Gyojin.

Al estar dentro los guardias del castillo dejaron pasar a los 3 y Megalo nado rápido acercándose a Neptune.- Es bueno ver que llegaron sin problema-jamon-.comentó con una sonrisa el peli naranja. Sabo y Tora hicieron una reverencia -. Oh no tienen por que hacer eso levántense.

.- Encantado su majestad, es un gusto conocerle soy Sabo .- dijo con una sonrisa cordial mientras se enderezaba.

.-Mucho gusto Sabo, quiero agradecerte por habernos advertido del peligro. Quisiera poder darte la bienvenida y las gracias como es debido pero necesito que estés presente en la junta que tendremos para prepararnos. Sera de mucha ayuda cualquier información que nos puedas prestar.

Megalo llamo la atención de Sabo y con unos cuantos movimientos de cabeza se despidio-. fue un gusto.- luego volteo a ver al rey -. por supuesto, con mucho gusto les ayudare en lo que pueda.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a otra sala donde los príncipes, los ministros de izquierda y derecha y algunos otros hombres que parecían ser fuertes estaban presentes. Luego de las presentaciones la junta comenzó. 

El primero en tomar la palabra fue el ministro de la derecha.- Sabo ¿verdad? .- este asintió -. su majestad ya nos explico la situación a todos los presentes y con ayuda de Madam Shirley hemos confirmado lo que esta por pasar. Nos gustaría que nos contaras todo lo que sabes al respecto.

.- Por supuesto -. dio un suspiro.- ayer logre escabullirme en la junta donde Outlook y otros hombres hablaron sobre el ataque a esta isla... las cosas no suenan para nada bien. Se que ustedes son conocidos por su fuerza pero me gustaría que ninguno de ustedes se confíe.- dijo seriamente viendo a todos y dejando en claro que no tenían que tomar esto a la ligera -. esos monstruos son unos animales rastreros que no van a dudar en usar trucos sucios para atacar... en un punto de la conversación hicieron mención de un veneno que planean tirar en el agua y estoy casi seguro que es para tanto la llegada como para el plan de escape.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos asustados. Eso hacía mas difícil el evitar que entren.

.- Aún no están aquí por que planeaban conseguir el mayor numero de ... jaulas .- eso inquieto y enojo a varios -. llegaran mañana y no puedo decir en que momento...lo siento mucho si hubiese sabido de ante mano lo que planeaban posiblemente hubiera podido hundir los barcos o algo-. dijo con rabia.

.-No te disculpes chico .- comenzó a hablar Neptune-. Nos haz ayudado mucho al haberte arriesgado en venir a este lugar y te estamos agradecidos.

Los presentes asintieron y Sabo se modio el labio tratando de no llorar.

Luego de unas horas después la junta terminó y todos comenzaron a movilizarse para resguardar el reino. Sabo se quedo recostado sobre la mesa y salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano del principe Fukaboshi sobre su hombro.

.- Gracias por habernos dicho Sabo, estamos en deuda contigo.- dijo para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia al igual que sus otros hermanos.

Sabo les sonrió .- no hay problema... ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

.- ¡Claro! .- contesto Ryuboshi.

.- No se que va a pasar cuando todo esto termine pero si algo me pasa ¿podrían decirle a mi hermano Ace que espero y sea feliz con su nueva familia y que cuide a nuestro hermanito? Oh y que me perdone por no contarle nada, el lo entenderá.

Los tres principes le miraron sorprendidos .- ¿Hemano? ¿Estas hablando de puño de fuego Ace? ¿El comomandante de Shirohige? -. dijo sorprendido Manboshi.

.-jajaja si, no somos hermanos de sangre pero para mi el y mi hermanitos son los mas preciado que tengo...no los he visto en 8 años y no se como acabe todo esto pero no quiero morir sin haberle dicho lo orgulloso que estoy por el por haber encontrado algo que lo hace feliz y que mas le vale cuidar mejor su vida.- lo ultimo lo dijo entre bromeando y a la vez no. Esperaba que su nueva familia le haga cambiar de ver su vida aun que sea un poco.

Fukaboshi observo en silencio al humano frente a el. Desde que lo vio al entrar a la sala no dejo de observar su forma de actuar. Había notado que sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que alguien de su edad debería tener, se notaba muy cansado y por alguna razón le parecía alguien sin muchas ganas de vivir...Estaba preocupado por el.

.- Se lo diremos, pero esfuérzate por decírselo tu mismo. Aún tienes a tu hermanos esperando por ti .- dijo seriamente notando la sonrisa cansada que el otro de dio como respuesta pero pudo ver por un momento algo de esperanza en su rostro.

Sabo asintió.- Lo haré... emmm otro favor si no es mucha molestia, ¿No saben donde hay un doctor?

El peli rojo le miro extrañado .- ¿Por que preguntas?-. pregunto con un mas presentimiento.

.-ejem No quería ser una molestia durante la junta pero mis vendajes ya no son suficiente y mi ropa se va a arruinar .- dijo mientras apuntaba a su espalda y Manboshi lo rodeaba para luego pegar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.- ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Te estas desangrando!

Los otros dos hermano abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y voltearon a ver Sabo que solo rio avergonzado -. No se preocupen es algo normal, no me duele tanto pero no se si sea buena idea perder tanta sangre antes de la batalla.- comento casual mientras los tres lo veían asustados.

Manboshi tomo con cuidado la burbuja y todos salieron rápidamente de la sala.

.-¡Padre!, llevaremos a Sabo al doctor de la isla .- aviso Ryuboshi mientras los otros preparaban a la ballena para bajar.

Neptune se puso serio y se acerco a ellos .- ¿Que le pasa? .- pregunto preocupado.

.- Al parecer sus heridas se abrieron y no nos dijo nada por que cree que no era algo importante de mencionar para no interrumpir la junta.- explico Fukaboshi mientra se subía a la ballena junto a sus hermano y un rubio que no dejaba decir que no era necesario que se preocuparan tanto y era ignorado.

Neptune negó con la cabeza .- Entiendo, tengan mucho cuidado y lleven consigo a los guardias.- Ellos asintieron y juntos partieron siendo observados por Neptune y los ministros.

.- Quizás ella hablaba de algo como esto .- comentó el peli naranja con algo de nostalgia y ambos entendieron a quien se refería.

M.D. asintió .- puede ser su majestad. Ellos parecen llevarse bien con nuestro invitado. Y al parecer también le ha caído bien a Tora.

M.I..- hace tiempo que veía a los príncipes tan relajados con alguien que no fuese del palacio.- comentó con una sonrisa.

Neptune sonrió y asintió.- Es bueno que hayan encontrado a una persona así y que puedan llegar a ser amigos como los somos Newgate y yo jamon. Bueno sigamos con los preparativos, asegurémonos de que nuestra gente se encuentre a salvo.


	6. Resolución

Todo estaba muy tranquilo ese día. La gente en el área comercial caminaba con sus familias o amigos mientras iban de una tienda a otra o simplemente paseaban. 

.- Hey, ¿soy solo yo o alguien esta saliendo del castillo? .- pregunto un Gyojin a su esposa mientras apuntaba hacía arriba donde efectivamente la ballena del rey descendía a gran velocidad. 

Su pareja volteo y al igual que los demás al rededor vieron con sorpresa como los príncipes pasaban por encima a gran velocidad. No era del todo raro verlos ya que estos solían salir a conocer a su gente y ver el estado de la isla y de vez en cuando comprarle obsequios a su hermana menor. Pero lo raro había sido la velocidad a la que iban y que no habían saludado a nadie, algo debió haber ocurrido y eso preocupo a la gente.

Mientras tanto en la plaza Gyoncorde dentro del café de sirenas todas se encontraban atendiendo a sus clientes y trabajando con normalidad cuando de repente Madame Shirley pego un pequeño grito y se sujeto la cabeza llamando la atención de las sirenas que pronto acudieron a su habitación para socorrerla.

.-¡Madame! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado? .- pregunto Camie asustada mientras ella con ayuda de otra de sus compañeras ayudaron a la sirena tiburón a levantarse y sentarla derecha.

.- Estoy bien chicas, gracias. Pero necesito que vayan a la plaza y llamen a los príncipes pronto, díganles que pueden traer al chico con ellos y que nosotras nos ocuparemos de encontrar ayuda, es importante que escuchen lo que tengo que decirles. 

Ellas intercambiaron miradas pero asintieron y dos fueron a buscar a los príncipes mientras que las otras recibían sus instrucciones y se encargaban de cerrar el café y desalojar a sus clientes.

Al cabo de un rato los príncipes y Sabo habían sido escoltados al café mientras que Shirley los esperaba en su habitación.

.- Madame es un placer verla, pero me temo que no es por una buena noticia ¿no es así?.- pregunto Fukaboshi mientras sus hermanos, Sabo y el tomaban asiento.

Ella exhalo un poco de su cigarro y negó con la cabeza .- Lo siento su majestad pero son malas noticias las que les tengo que informar. Estoy informada de la situación y sobre nuestro invitado.

Sabo había estado medio ido por la perdida de sangre pero al notar las miradas sobre sí pestañeo y se inclino en una reverencia que hizo que Mamboshi hiciera una cara al ver su espalda y rápidamente lo hiciera ponerse recto nuevamente .- Discúlpeme madame, no he prestado atención a lo último que ha dicho y he olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es Sabo.

Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ser tratada con respeto por el. .- No hay problema chico, ya he mandado a mis chicas a que te consigan un medico... casi lo olvido ¿Que tipo de sangre eres?

.- A+ madame .- contesto el rubio y miro como todos los presentes exhalaron felices y eso lo confundió. - ¿Sucede algo?

.- No pasa nada chico, solo que es bueno sabes que tu tipo de sangre es común y sera un poco mas fácil encontrar donadores.- terminó de explicar recibiendo un asentimiento.- Bueno, los he llamado para contarles mi predicción y me temo no que no podamos hacer algo de contarlo mas tarde.

Los príncipes se pusieron serios y Sabo los miro confundido pero antes de poder preguntar fue atacado por las sirenas y el doctor que entraron corriendo y comenzaron a tratarlo por pedido de los príncipes. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba boca abajo y con la espalda completamente vendada. Trataba de no ver a la cara a ninguno de los presentes para no escuchar ningún comentario respecto a lo que vieron una vez le había quitado las vendas viejas.

.- Puede proseguir Madame Shirley.- dijo finalmente Sabo con la cara en las sabanas tratando de evadir las preguntar. Esto fue notado por todos pero lo dejaron pasar al ver lo incomodo que estaba y por lo serio de la situación.

Ella negó con la cabeza y finalmente comenzó a hablar.- He visto en una de mis visiones como unos hombre toman a varios Gyojin y sirenes cautivos y al estar encerrandolos un collar bomba había sido activado por uno de los niños al entrar en pánico.- dijo seriamente preocupando a todos y haciendo que Sabo casi brinque de la cama para voltear a verla, estaba por preguntar como era eso posible pero viendo la seriedad y preocupación de los otros pudo deducir que ella era alguna especie de adivina y que lo que había dicho realmente iba a ocurrir. Apretó la mandíbula y miro serio a la mujer .- ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo?

Ella y las demás personas presentes lo miraron con sorpresa y este solo la siguió viendo a los ojos esperando su respuesta.- Veo que eres alguien muy audaz chico.

El solo levanto los hombros.- puedo ver la seriedad en sus reacciones y decir que lo que haz dicho es importante. ¿Por que he de dudar de una advertencia de una persona que se tomo el tiempo de buscar ayuda de los príncipes y fue escuchada por los mismos. Sin contar que parecías conocerme de algún lado.

Los príncipes lo vieron con respeto. Si era capas de pensar de esa manera no podían esperar a ver que sería en el futuro. Era una lastima que no todos los nobles en los otros reinos fueran como el. Tenían ganas de ver como sería el como un líder.

Shirley sonrió .- Me caes bien chico. Gracias por haber venido a avisarnos de todos los problemas incluso si yo hubiese visto esto antes creo yo que no hubiésemos tenido tiempo de hacer algo.

Este solo negó con la cabeza.- No hay problema. Pero, ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar lo del collar? Estoy seguro que no es todo lo que tenias que decirnos. 

.- Al notar lo ocurrido los hombres se alejaron del niño y tu corriste a auxiliarlo. Alejaste a la gente y tomaste las llaves para quitarse lo pero ya era muy tarde solo alcanzaste a alejar al niño antes de que todo fuera un caos. No puedo ver nada mas luego de eso.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio por un rato. La situación era grave si habían logrado colocar collares y tener a gente cautiva.

Sabo río un poco rompiendo el silencio y confundiendo a los otros.- No me miren así. Si el niño salio bien que mas da, que pase lo que tenga que pasar pero si podemos evitar un desastre todo habrá valido la pena. Ademas, ¿No solo tenemos que evitar que llegue a ese punto? .- dijo seriamente-. Sera mejor comenzar a avisarles del peligro, ustedes pueden respirar bajo el agua mientras que nosotros los humanos no. Si, se que pueden haber conseguido algo de ese coral pero igualmente no tendrán la misma movilidad y su podemos resguardar a mujeres y niños lo mas lejos de la isla y el fondo no podrán alcanzarlos con facilidad. Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas para hacer un cambio.

Todos veían a Sabo fijamente. Ninguno pudo evitar recordar a la difunta reina Otohime y sus deseos. 

Fukaboshi sonrió de lado y asintió.- tienes razón. Los piratas de Shirohige ya están en camino, tu nos haz avisado a tiempo y tenemos una ventaja bajo el agua. 

Madame no podía evitar pensar en que quizá lograría equivocarse en su predicción. Esperaba que fuese así por el bien de todos.

Sabo se puso de pie y tomo su camisa comenzando a abotonarla .- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Y antes de que me digan algo estoy bien, ya han tratado mis heridas, he pasado por cosas peores y se que estaré lo suficientemente bien si evito moverme mucho así que esto no interferirá para poder ayudarles a planear todo.- todos asintieron. Ya estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse a lo testarudo que podía a llegar a ser el rubio y prefirieron aceptar pero mantendrían un ojo sobre el.

Unas horas mas tarde todos estaban terminando con los detalles finales del plan para mantener a todos seguros. Sabo suspiró recargando sus codos en la mesa y reposando su cabeza en sus manos. Estaba muy aterrado por todo. Pronto vería a su padre y a esos hombres y esperaba que todo saliera bien y lograran evitar una tragedia. Levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirando fijamente la pared frente a el. Por otro lado estaban sus hermanos. Ya le había prometido a los príncipes el intentar sobrevivir para poder verlos nuevamente pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento se inseguridad que tenía al pensar que probablemente pronto se encontraría con su mejor amigo y hermano. Ace ya había crecido y conseguido una nueva familia...temía haber sido olvidado. 

El sonido de una campana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Había llegado el momento. 

Todos los habitantes habían sido advertidos. Por ordenes del rey los niños y mujeres habían sido llevados al palacio que sería resguardado por los guardias palacio. Shirahoshi aún se encontraba en su torre pero era acompañada por Ryuboshi y otros guardias. El acceso era prácticamente imposible de no ser Gyojin o ser un invitado.

Los demás habían seguido el plan de Sabo y se habían ido juntos lo mas lejos posible de la isla pero no lo suficiente para estar en peligro por los reyes marinos o en el camino de los barcos. El detalle habían sido los habitantes del distrito Gyojin los cuales en su mayoría se habían negado en aceptar la ayuda de un humano y prefirieron irse por su cuenta a otra ruta y algunos cuantos que quisieron quedarse a encarar a los esclavistas.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que Jinbe antes de haberse enterado de la situación ya había sido convocado para una reunión con los demás Shishibukais y eso le impedía ir a ayudarles pero había enviado al resto de la tripulación de los piratas del sol con Aladine a cargo para tratar de ayudar. Realmente todo estaba fuera de control.

Todos estaban sumamente tensos. Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas desde que amanecido en la superficie y pronto llegarían los barcos a invadir. Sabo no había podido dormir por mas que lo había intentado por todo el estrés acumulado desde la llegada a Saboady.

.- ¡Señor hay un barco a la vista! .- informo uno de los guardias encargados de las burbujas de la isla. 

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a moverse y a pasar la voz. 

.- ¿Tiene alguna bandera a la vista?-. pregunto Sabo a los guardias que le escuchaban desde el otro lado del comunicador.

.-No, por el momento no hemos visto ningún tipo de bandera.- contestó con algo de nervios el guardia.

Sabo chisto por lo bajo -. Entonces prepárense para lo peor, probablemente sea un barco enviado para informales a la flota la situación actual de la isla. Por el momento distraigan los y llévenlos a una "inspección" abajo y no dejen que entren en la isla eso nos dará un poco mas de tiempo para prepararnos y distribuir las tropas.

M.D .- disculpa, pero ¿por que crees que sean parte de los enemigos?

.- por que por esta isla suelen pasar en su mayoría piratas y en estos momentos cualquier otro tipo de barco pudo ser mandado para verificar que no hayan sospechas de nuestra parte y puedan actuar sin problemas. No se quien esta comandando la operación, pero ellos cuentan con la ayuda de alguien con mucho poder e influencia para poder contar con la ubicación de Shirohige y saber acerca de la junta de los Shishibukai que esta atrasando la ayuda de Jinbe. 

Neptune suspiro .- Me temo que lo que nos estas diciendo es verdad Sabo jamon. La situación solo se complicara mas dentro de poco.

.- Ya nos encontramos en las posiciones que hemos planeado pero me temo que ya ha comenzado todo.- comunico Tora llamando la atención-. Mi rey creo que se aproximan barcos por el noroeste.

.-Así que tienen conocimiento de las que suelen ser las áreas mas habitadas de la isla.- el joven príncipe frunció el ceño-. Saben demasiado, tendremos que tener la guardia alta por que un descuido puede significar muchos problemas.- Tomó su lanza y Ryuboshi se acerco a el siguiendo lo . 

el peli rojo se acerco a su padre y serio le miro a los ojos-. Padre Fukaboshi y yo nos dirigiremos al frente. Mamboshi se encuentra con nuestra hermanita y los demás siendo resguardados en el castillo pero no podemos dejar que si quiera se acerquen por que un daño a la torre puede significar un problema mucho mas grande.

Neptune abrió los ojos sorprendidos y Sabo les miro confundidos -. ¿Que pasa?

.-Lo siento con todo lo que esta pasando olvidamos decirte que nuestra hermana la princesa Shirahoshi se encuentra en una torre del castillo siendo resguardada y queremos evitar que ella salga de la misma por su seguridad.

Sabo los vio serio-. No conozco toda la historia pero entiendo como se sienten. Yo también tengo un hermano menor al cual protegería incluso si tuviera que dar la vida por el así que no se preocupen, no importa que, yo me asegurare de que esa torre este intacta.

Fukaboshi y Ryuboshi sonrieron agradecidos y asintieron para luego salir de la sala siendo seguidos por algunos guardias. Sabo salto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.- Muchas gracias por todo jamon.

El rubio le mostró una gran sonrisa-. ¡No hay problema!, ¿Me prestaría un momento a su ballena?, me temo que no puedo llegar a mi posición si no es con su ayuda.

.- Por supuesto, Hoe te llevara a donde necesites.

La batalla había comenzado. Un barco tras otro atravesaba la gran burbuja que rodeaba la isla Gyojin y comenzaban a embarcar. Cientos de hombres armados se encontraban esparcidos en los puntos mas importantes de la isla. Desde la entrada principal hasta las colinas Gyoverly. Estos se había irritado al notar la ausencia de los pobladores de la isla y había comenzado a destruir la cosas a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlos pero al seguir desplazándose por el territorio Gyojin el encuentro entre los guardias reales y los esclavistas había sido inevitable.

Aquellos hombres atacaban como animales. No se detenían en pensar si quiera como atacar solo blandían sus espadas al azar esperando dañar al enemigo. Mientras que los guardias a pesar de ser menos que los invasores tenían una ventaja en fuerza física y daban lo mejor de si mismos para defender su hogar y a su gente.

A pesar de todos los planes y avisos de parte de la familia real a su gente lo inevitable estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco comenzaron a encontrar a algunos cuantos Gyojin y sirenas los cuales comenzaron a ser depositados en jaulas o redes. Y tristemente algunos cuantos de ellos habían caído en la batalla por su libertad.

En algún momento de la pelea el mismo Neptune se había encargado de salir a pelear por su gente y a pesar de haber querido controlar por el recuerdo de su amada había tenido que interferir por el bien de sus hijos. Cuando algunos enemigos habían deducido que algo valioso se encontraba justo encima de ellos en el palacio habían comenzado a buscar una forma de subir.

Sabo había visto desesperado como barcos comenzaban a acercarse al palacio desde afuera de la burbuja. Era una ruta mas fácil para ellos pero su peso se aligero al ver como civiles comenzaron a llegar a proteger a sus familiares. Con ayuda de los príncipes se había encargado de destruir o alejar todos los corales burbuja y como había sido acordado en el plan habían logrado ocultar los buses pez para evitar una vía de acceso al palacio. 

Finalmente luego de largas horas de pelea y cuando parecía que la pesadilla se había hecho real la ayuda había llegado en forma de la tripulación del barco del sol. Todos habían gritado de la emoción mientras que algunos hombres retrocedieron al reconocer la insignia de aquella vela en el barco.

.- ¡Su majestad!.- grito Aladine acercándose a Neptune y atacando a la gente alejándola del grupo.

.-¡Que bueno que lograron llegar! .- exclamo con jubilo el ministro de derecha mientras detenía una espada y mandaba a volar a su atacante.

.-Jinbe se encuentra en camino logro salir pronto de la junta y se dirige hacía acá. Shirohige se comunico con nosotros en el camino y también llegara pro.- Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sabo.

.-¡No es momento para hablar!.- noqueo a alguien con su tubería -. ¡unos cuantos barcos están tratando de zarpar!

Aladine gruño y asintió -. gracias por decirnos -. luego hizo una seña a sus hombres para que lo sigan a ayudar.

El ministro de la derecha se acercó al peli rubio .- Chico trata de descansar un poco, tus heridas se han abierto.- le regaño al ver la espalda ensangrentada del menor.

Sabo se cubrió con su tubería deteniendo una espada que iba a su cuello.- jaja emmm bueno no solo es eso-. patada al estomago-. un par de cortes me alcanzaron, era de esperarse que los consejos apresurados de Rayleigh no me harían un guerrero de la noche a la mañana y también estoy algo oxidado.- se agacha esquivando un ataque y tumba a su adversario.- han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que me enfrente a alguien mas. 

Eso sorprendió a los otros pero antes de que pudiesen comentar algo el muchacho salio corriendo mientras les decía que iría a ayudar a los piratas y los dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

.-Bien, ellos se habían ido por este lado.- volteo a ver a sus alrededores y pego un grito de frustración al notar todo el caos a su alrededor. Grito de inocentes y la destrucción creada por la avaricia de la gente con poder. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su cabeza y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, tantos años tragándose sus palabras para evitar un nuevo castigo le habían hecho un maestro en ello.

Frunció el ceño al ver que a pesar de que la mayoría de los barcos ya no contaban con el recubrimiento las sirenas, tritones y Gyojins seguían cautivos. Se acercó con sigilo y noto que un grupo en especifico de gente se encontraba mas resguardado que el resto. Debían ser los cabecillas de la operación. Con cuidado se escondió pegado al barco donde se encontraban presos los civiles y logro adentrarse para buscar las llaves de las jaulas.

.-¿Quien esta hay?.- preguntó una voz joven con miedo mientras que otras rápidamente trataban de silenciarla. - Schu no hables, te puedes meter en problemas.- se escucho otra decirle mientras trataban de hacer silencio.

Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían las voces y entro lentamente. Lo que vio le hizo congelarse al instante. Niños pequeños siendo resguardados en medios de los adultos que con miradas aterradas pero determinadas planeaban proteger a los menores. Trago y se tranquilizo con las manos arriba.

.-No se preocupen no soy el enemigo.- los otros se tensaron-. Si quieren puedo probárselos.- dijo sacando un bebe den den mushi-. Tora el guardia principal, los príncipes, neptune y creo que los piratas del sol están en comunicación conmigo.- dijo con toda la calma que logro invocar para no asustar mas a los presentes.

.-¿Como crees que te vamos a creer? .- preguntó uno con recelo mientras se paraba protegiendo a los demás tras suyo -. Tu eres otro humano que nos quiere esclavizar.

Sabo negó con la cabeza y decidió contactar a los otros. Eso puso en guardia a los adultos pero con los collares tan delicados y peligrosos puestos no podían hacer movimientos bruscos para acercarse a detenerlo-. pera pera pera pera gatcha .- _¡Sabo! ¡¿Donde estas?!_.- preguntó Fukaboshi del otro lado de la línea y los civiles abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y volteaban a ver el den den mushi en su mano y luego a el. Sabo solo sonrió-. Lo siento, necesitaba que ellos escuchen una voz familiar para que no me vean como una amenaza .- contesto con nervios al ver el rostro del caracol cambiar -. _¿De que hablas? No me digas que... ¡¿Te infiltraste tu solo?!_

Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros. El príncipe estaba hablando con el extraño de una manera tan familiar. Debía ser alguien de confianza como lo era Shirohige para su majestad. Poco a poco comenzaron a ponerse de pie con cuidado. Sabo vio esto y suspiro aliviado -. Si, lo siento. Pero me temo que los que nos dijo Madame Shirley se esta volviendo real.- la línea quedo en silencio.- Buscaré las llaves para poderlos liberar pero necesito que vengan a resguardar los, una vez los libere necesitare que alguien los proteja, hay niños involucrados y adultos heridos.

.- _Esta bien Sabo, Ryuboshi y yo vamos en camino y le diremos a Aladdin. Padre tuvo que subir al palacio junto con Tora para res guardarlo pero parece que tienen todo bajo control por el momento._ \- su voz cambio a una mas sería -. _Por favor tengan mucho cuidado y no actúen sin pensar._

Sabo sonrió de lado.- gracias -. estaba feliz de haber conocido a la familia real. Le daban esperanza de que no todos los nobles eran como los de Goa. La llamada terminó y se volteó a ver a los presentes.

.-Bien, ya escucharon a Fukaboshi. ¿Saben donde están las llaves o quien las puede tener? .- vio como una sirena salia de detrás de los adultos y abrió los ojos sorprendido -. tu... .- dijo en voz baja.

.-Hola, ehm no esperaba vernos así.- Luca se puso sería -. Las tiene "el" .- Sabo se atraganto y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

.-maldición-. maldijo por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños y luego se pasaba las manos por la cara tratando de calmarse. Con la cabeza un poco mas fría asintió.

.-gracias por decirme, no te preocupes no dejare que nada pase.- le sonrió y todos se tranquilizaron. También parecía conocer a uno de ellos y al parecer era alguien de confianza.- Bien, yo me encargare de conseguir las llaves pero tan pronto se las de tienen que ser rápidos al menos con lo collares bomba... Luca tu sabes que clase de reacción tenga al verlo y por mas que lo odie no creo poder evitarlo, de ser así no importa que pase asegúrense de escapar ¿Esta bien?

Ella le vio preocupada mientras que los otros los veían con duda.- pero, ¿Que hay de ti?

.- como te dije, ustedes escapen.- dijo seriamente para aclarar sus intenciones. Ella sin quererlo asintió aceptando.

Luego de acercarlos a todos cerca de la entrada a la cubierta del barco les hizo señas para que se mantuvieran en silencio mientras que el dio un suspiro y luego salio. Asegurándose de hacer ruido al caminar se dirigió al grupo que había visto antes. Estaba seguro de que hay se encontraría su padre.

.-¡Hey!.- grito llamando la atención de las personas para luego verse en la mira de varias armas de fuego y espadas. Levantó las manos lentamente y vio como un hombre peli negro salia de entre la gente con el ceño fruncido.- ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!.- pregunto el adulto con rabia clara en su voz.

.-Solo he venido a saludar ¿Que acaso no me extrañabas?.- pregunto con voz juguetona tratando de enmascarar sus nervios.

Outlook frunció aún mas el ceño mientras le miraba con asco .- Dices eso como si no te hubieras escapado por tu cuenta como te había prohibido hace unos días mocoso mal agradecido.- vio como el rubio simplemente alzo los hombros despreocupado -. ¿Que haces aquí Sabo? Se supone que te comportarías para no terminar en esa casa como te había advertido... pero parece que esa amenaza no fue suficiente para alguien como tu.- termino de decir con asco.

Los civiles que se encontraban a unos metros se veían los unos a los otros confundidos y algunos con rabia. ¿Por que ese chico conocía a ese hombre?

.- No se les ocurra decir o pensar mal de Sabo -. dijo Luca mientras se tapaba la boca y unas lagrimas caían por su cara.

Otro gruño y apunto a la gente fuera -. ¡¿Como quieres que no lo hagamos si claramente es conocido de los humanos que han venido a atacarnos y a capturarnos?!, claramente el es uno de ellos y estaba juga..- una cachetada lo interrumpió y los otros la vieron con los ojos bien abiertos.

.- Ese chico me libero de ese hombre hace unos días. Ese chico al que estabas por maldecir es el mismo que ha vivido toda su vida con ese monstruo y a pesar de que lo amenazaron de acabar en una casa de subastas como nosotros el vino hasta acá por nosotros.- terminó de decirles mientras lloraba y veía fijamente la espalda ensangrentada de Sabo.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar eso.

Sabo seguía viendo fijamente a su padre. Maldecía por sus adentros a Ace y sus nakamas por no aparecer mas rápido. 

Outlook por su parte le inspecciono con la mirada y su expresión comenzó a tornarse a una incluso mas fea mientras su sangre comenzaba a arder.- ¡FUISTE TU MOCOSO!.- grito enojado y asustando al chico frente a el. Los demás hombres que le rodeaban fruncieron el ceño y se le acercaron.

.- ¿De que estas hablando Outlook?.- preguntó otro de los nobles presentes.

.-Estoy seguro de que el es el responsable de que las cosas no estén saliendo como lo planeamos.- espeto con furia clara en su voz mientras se acercaba enojado a su hijo y lo golpeaba en la cara con su bastón logrando que el cayese de lado en la cubierta.

Sabo puso una mano su mejilla y con un pequeño temblor presente, se puso de pie rápidamente y alejo un poco. Luego suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios.

.-Así es Outlook.- contestó un poco mas tranquilo pero con los nervios hasta el tope. Su padre y demás hombres lo vieron con furia.- ¿Apoco crees que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados al enterarme de esto?-. continuo molestando lo y al tenerlo cerca actuó rápidamente tomando las llaves de su saco. Outlook al ver esto volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez en la herida abierta en su costado. Sabo gruño y lanzo con fuerza las llaves hacia los demás para luego caer y sentir como su padre clavaba su bastón en la herida abierta. Pero un grito y se quedo sin aire con una patada que lo envió volando a la barandilla al costado del barco.

Estaba mareado. Podía escuchar lo gritos de su padre discutiendo con alguien mas mientras los golpes continuaban. En un momento de claridad pudo ver a los civiles que con cuidado se ayudaban los unos a los otros a liberarse mientras se resguardaban de los hombres que trataban de re-capturarlos. Empezó a respirar con dificultad luego de una patada a sus costillas.- Bien parece que me las han roto-. pensó perdiendo un poco la razón.

Una mano lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo al rostro de alguien que no podía distinguir bien por la mirada nublada.- ¡Te he dicho que si donde están las demás sirenas!.- preguntó alguien mientras lo agitaba.

Creyó escuchar a alguien llamarlo pero los sonidos estaban comenzando a mezclarse. Fue soltado de la nada y luego de pestañear un poco mas aclaro su vista lo suficiente para ver a los príncipes, Aladine y algunos mas pelear. Pudo ver como su padre saltaba del barco y era perseguido por algunos de los antes cautivos gyojin. Sonrió al pensar en lo que le deparaba a su padre. Estaba por pagar el precio de su avaricia.

Se sentó con cuidado y aún escuchando un poco distorsionadas las cosas vio como Luca y otras sirenas trataban de calmar a un niño que estaba en pánico por todos los gritos y explosiones a su al rededor. Esto es malo. Con toda las fuerzas que logro conseguir se puso de pie y se apresuro a acercarse a ellos. Alejo a las chicas y tomando las llaves comenzó a trabajar. El collar estaba sonando.

.-¡Maldición!.- gruño mientras lograba quitarle el collar y lanzaba al niño a las sirenas. 

Tic tic tic - boooooooom

El sonido de una explosión llamo la atención de los príncipes y al mismo tiempo que volteaban escucharon los gritos de las sirenas y los llantos de un niño.

.-¡SABOOOOO!.- gritaron ambos y se apresuraban para llegar a su lado mientras eran protegidos por Aladine. De la nada unas llamas azules aparecieron entre el humo causado por la explosión.

.-Al parecer es de familia el ser tan temerarios y actuar sin pensar, yoi .- dijo un hombre rubio, con una camisa purpura abierta, unos pantalones azules, unas sandalias y un distintivo tatuaje en su pecho. Este venía cargando a un mareado Sabo que solo río un poco y volteo un a verlo.

.- E- esos tontos son p-peor.- dijo con dificultad y luego cayo desmayado.

Marco frunció el seño al ver que no había logrado cubrir del todo al chico en sus brazos. Tenían que llevarlo con un doctor y rápido.

Algo así es como me imagine la llegada a la isla Gyojin de Sabo. La mayoría de los peces son imágenes jeje. Todo lo demás lo ilustre y dibuje pero perdí la paciencia luego del 6to pez ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía este capitulo se me habían borrado como 2 mil palabras. Me frustre mucho y deje de escribir por un par de días del enojo. Pero bueno al final no quedo tan mal creo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	7. Sentimientos

.-¿¡No podemos ir más rápido!?.- grito Ace a nadie en particular mientras caminaba en círculos por la cubierta de Moby. Los demás se encontraban terminando con los últimos preparativos de la batalla. El equipo medico ya se encontraba preparado para atender a sus hermanos de ser necesario. Algunos comandantes se encontraban dirigiendo a sus respectivas divisiones para la batalla.

Marco suspiro al ver al peli negro así y solo volteo a ver a su capitán .- ¿Sera buena idea dejarlo pelear? Siento que de alguna manera va ingeniársela para quemar la mitad de la isla. 

.-hmmm, puede ser Marco... pero esta así por su hermano y sabes que no se va a calmar hasta verificar que el se encuentre bien.- comentó Shirohige mientras veía como Namur se unía Ace y ambos caminaban por la cubierta mientras que sus hermanos trataban de calmarlos.

Uno de los navegadores se acerco a ellos .- Disculpa comandante, estamos por llegar a la isla.

Marco asintió.- muy bien, gracias.- volteo a ver al mayor -. Oyaji .- este asintió y se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos los cuales guardaron silencio para dejarle hablar.

.- Hijos míos estamos por llegar a la isla Gyojin. Vamos a auxiliar a un viejo amigo mio y proteger el hogar de uno de sus hermanos. Tengan cuidado en la batalla y no actúen sin pensar -. dijo seriamente para luego recibir afirmaciones de parte de todos y un gracias de parte de Namur. Levanto la mano pidiendo silencio.- Como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán el hermano de Ace se encuentra en la isla y posiblemente en peligro.- eso hizo que varios fruncieran el ceño. Ninguno apreciaba que se metieran con la familia.- El fue quien vino hasta acá para advertirles del peligro y debemos responder como es debido ¿escucharon?.- todos gritaron en afirmación y eso lo hizo sonreír. Ace y Namur vieron a su familia muy agradecidos. 

Poco a poco la luz se vio a lo lejos. Todos se preparaban para la batalla. 

.-¡Shirohige kaisoku!.- gritaron varias voces al mismo tiempo. La tripulación volteo a ver a la derecha y pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de Gyojin escondidos y acercándose a ellos con alegría. Namur corrió por la cubierta, su subió a la barandilla para luego atravesar el recubrimiento y acercarse a su gente siendo recibido con jubilo.

.-¿por que están aquí?.- pregunto apresurados mientras revisaba que todos se encuentren bien.

Los otros sonrieron y uno de ellos contesto-. Los príncipes y los guardias nos avisaron del peligro y nos pidieron huir al agua pero que nos mantuviéramos alejados de la isla y de las posibles rutas de los barcos provenientes de paraíso. Al parecer los esclavistas tenían planeado usar alguna clase de veneno en el agua pero nos hemos escondido lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos vieran y la usen. 

Los piratas se enojaron al escuchar eso. Aparte de estar atacando la isla a ellos no le importaba matar a cuantos fuesen con tal de conseguir algo de dinero. Esa es una de las cosas que mas odian.

.-¿Dijeron que les avisaron los guardias del palacio y los príncipes verdad? .- preguntó Marco.

Un tritón afirmo-. En realidad fueron ellos y un humano que se encontraba con los príncipes.

Ace se acercó empujando a los demás -. ¿Era alguien como de mi edad, rubio y con un sombrero de copa?.- pregunto apresurado. Los gyojin y tritones se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros.

.-Si, fue raro ver a los príncipes y al humano llegar a la plaza sobre Hoe, la ballena del rey y pasar apresurados. Al parecer estaban buscando un doctor para el chico pero con ayuda de Madame Shirley y las demás sirenas del café lograron atenderlo rápido.

Ace palideció un poco al escuchar eso. ¿Estaba Sabo herido?. Thatch coloco una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

.-¿Lo conocen?.- pregunto otro de ellos.

.-Es el hermano de Ace-. contesto Marco

Los gyojin abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos alegres de oír eso. Era bueno saber que ese chico era alguien de confianza. Namur les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados de la isla hasta que el o alguno de los guardias vinieran a avisarles que estaban seguros y estos a pesar de que querían ayudar aceptaron por ser un pedido de ellos.

La vista que los recibió no era buena. Todos estaban observando en un silencio muy tenso la isla que recordaban tan pacifica y colorida. Estaban a poco de atravesar la entrada de la isla pero el ver algo así puso de un mal humor a todos. Pagarían por haberse metido con esta isla.

Marco se paro a un lado del capitán y alzo la voz.- ¡Pongan atención! Cada uno de los comandantes encárguense de dirigir a sus hombres.- estos asintieron-. Izo, Thatch, Namur y Ace auxiliaran a Neptune en el castillo. Los demás vayan a sacar a esas escorias de esta isla.

Todos alzaron armas y comenzaron a bajar del barco siendo observados por Shirohige que buscaba con la mirada a los causantes de todo este desastre. Marco se había encargado de decirle a sus hombres que se quedaran a resguardar al equipo medico y luego bajo del barco acompañando a su capitán en la búsqueda del origen de todos los problemas. Con su haki de observación observo los al rededores y frunció el ceño en dirección a Waterwheel.- Oyaji me voy a ir adelantando. Recibió un asentimiento y luego se transformo en su forma Zoan.

Subió rápidamente y luego hizo sonar un gran graznido llamando la atención tanto de aleados como enemigos a su alrededor. Fue la señal de la llegada de los aliados tan esperados.

Marco volaba rápidamente observando el panorama a su al rededor. Al parecer los daños no eran tan graves como había sido hace años atrás cuando Oyaji había decidido colocar su bandera en la isla para protegerla. Finalmente diviso a varios barcos y una gran pelea entre unos hombres, soldados, los príncipes y algunos piratas del sol. Pero lo que le llamo la atención y le hizo hervir la sangre fue ver como un rubio se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo. Ese debía ser Sabo. Estaba por llamar la atención de todos cuando vio como el chico salia corriendo al lado de las sirenas que trataban de quitarle el collar a un niño. Eso no era bueno. Se apresuro más al ver la expresión de temor de todos y rápidamente se dejo caer en picada y cubrió rápidamente con su cuerpo al chico.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Marco suspiro al ver que el chico se encontraba a salvo en sus brazos. Volteo a verlo y río un poco al ver su expresión de sorpresa.- Al parecer es de familia el ser tan temerarios y actuar sin pensar, yoi.

Sabo rodó los ojos y luego río volteándose a verlo a los ojos -. E- esos tontos son p-peor .- terminó de decir débilmente para luego caer desmayado.

Marco frunció el ceño al ver que al parecer no había logrado cubrir del todo al chico en sus brazos. Tenían que llevarlo con un doctor y rápido.

.-¡Marco! .- grito con alegría Aladdin mientras sacaba volando a los últimos hombres en el barco y se acercaba junto con los príncipes que lo saludaron rápidamente para luego verificar el estado en el que se encontraba su nuevo amigo.

Ryuboshi volteó a verlos preocupado-. tenemos que llevarlo con un medico pero me temo que no haya nadie capaz de atenderlo. 

Marco sonrió al ver a ambos tan preocupados por el chico en sus brazos. Al parecer eran buenos amigos.- No se preocupen. Tenemos un equipo de enfermeras esperando en el barco para atender a los heridos.

Fukaboshi asintió-. Su tipo de sangre es A.- marco frunció el señor al escuchar eso. Al parecer lo contado por los Gyojin hace un rato era cierto.- Hace unas horas llevamos a Sabo a ser atendido por que unas viejas heridas hechas por su padre se abrieron... no logro mantenerse de pie tanto tiempo durante la batalla.- terminó de explicarle mientras apretaba la mandíbula. 

.- Al parecer es un chico interesante ¿No Marco?.- dijo Whitebeard llegando al lugar y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Los piratas del sol, guardias y príncipes se alegraron con su presencia mientras que los enemigos dejaron sus armas caer al suelo. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente tonto como para atacar a un Yonko. Los nobles, el encargado de la casa de subastas y demás trataron de huir o pedir clemencia.

.-¿Que les parece si ustedes tres escoltan al chico al barco mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto?.- dijo Whitebeard mientras se acercaba a los hombres que solo se apegaban mas al barco. 

Los príncipes y Marco asintieron partieron mientras que los piratas del sol a mando de Aladdin se quedaron a auxiliarlo para inmovilizar a todos los que intentaran huir.

.-¡Comandante!¡Príncipes!.- grito Saber antiguo doctor de los piratas Spade al verlos llegar cargando al que posiblemente era el hermano de su antiguo capitán.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de atenderlo...por favor comandante mantenga a Ace lejos de la enfermería mientras lo tratamos.- le pidió a Marco mientras hacía una mueca al observar la condición del otro. Al parecer algo de fuego había logrado llegar a su rostro y posiblemente deje una cicatriz muy grande, solo faltaba para ver el estado de su vista y todo eso sin contar el resto de heridas de tenía al rededor de todo su cuerpo.

Marco asintió. Con el poco conocimiento medico que tiene puede darse cuenta de que quedarían varias cicatrices en el cuerpo del menor y eso le molestaba mucho. Pero nada se compararía con la reacción que tendría Ace al enterarse del estado del otro.

Luego de dejar a Sabo al cuidado de Saber y el resto del equipo medico Marco y los príncipes se dirigieron al palacio a ayudar. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que las cosas estaban bajo control. Al parecer las mujeres y niños habían sido resguardados por Shirahoshi la cual no dejo que lograran abrir la puerta de su habitación usando toda su fuerza para mantenerla cerrada hasta que la ayuda llego. 

Ella lloraba mientras abrazaba a su padre y los niños la rodeaban diciendo lo valiente que había sido haciendo que llorara más. Los comandantes se reunieron luego de ordenar que sacaran a todos los infiltrados del palacio y los guardias verificaban que todo estuviera en orden para llamar al resto para que pudiesen volver a la isla.

.-¡Marco! ¿Lo viste? ¿Te topaste con Sabo?.- preguntó acercándose junto a los otros.

El suspiro buscando hablar tranquilo-. Mira Ace, Sabo se encuentra siendo atendido por Saber en el barco pero tienes que esperar para verlo.- iba a ser interrumpido pero lo paro y continuó-. cuando llegue casi vuelva en pedazos por uno de esos malditos collares pero logre impedir lo peor. Aun así recibió algo del daño causado por la explosión y las heridas causadas por su padre y sus hombres no ayudaron en su condición.- Vio serió a Ace-. confía en ellos Ace, se encargaran de atender lo mejor posible a tu hermano.

Ace suspiro entrecortado y se dejo caer al suelo. 

.-¿Te encuentras bien Ace?-. preguntó Thatch preocupado.

.-s-si, lo siento...estoy hecho un lió. Estoy preocupado por Sabo pero tan contentó por saber que salió de una situación peor, enfurecido por lo que ese monstruo le ha hecho y - y ya no se ni como sentirme con todo esto-. terminó de decir mientras que Izo le ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Marco puso una mano sobre su hombro-. vamos, Oyaji y los otros se encuentran con los responsables de todo esto.

Con la ayuda de algunos guardias, Hoe y Megalo los piratas llegaron al lado de su capitán y el resto de sus hermanos que miraban con odio a los hombres atados y reunidos frente a sus barcos. Pero en especial a un hombre que no dejaba de gritar y hacerlos enfierecer mas.

.-¡¿QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SOY YO?!, ¡YO SOY OUTLOOK III UN NOBLE DEL REINO DE GOA Y EXIJO QUE ME SUELTEN! ¡COMO OSAN TRATARME COMO UN ANIMAL!.- gritaba enfurecido mientras lo dejaban caer en el suelo a el y los demás hombres frente a Whitebeard y sus comandantes.

.-guarda silencio-. dijo serio haciendo lo callar por el miedo. Pero igualmente seguía tratando de aparentar mientras levantaba el mentón y veía a los otros con odio.

.- Ustedes han atacado a una de la islas que se encuentran bajo mi protección, a la isla de un gran amigo mio y a la isla que es el hogar de uno de mis hijos. Lo que les esperaba por haber causado tanto daño a la isla y su gente sera un castigo muy severo.- frunció el ceño viéndolos con asco-. han osado venir a mi territorio a tratar de capturarlos para usarlos como mercancía. Odio que ataquen a la gente a la que trato de cuidar... pero algo que detesto es a un hombre que trata a otros como menos y aún mas a alguien que no cuida a su familia.

Outlook comenzó a temblar al estar bajo aquella mirada tan fuerte y trato de evitarla volteando a otro lado topándose con la mirada de los comandantes, pero una persona en especial le llamo su atención. Aquel chico con pecas. Su mirada se tornó a una de odio.

.-¡Eres tu!¡Tu eres aquel mocoso que hizo que Sabo se convirtiera en un animal de la calle!.- grito con odio mientras que los otros colocaban sus manos sobre sus armas. No permitirían que hablen así de su hermano-. ¡Tu eres ese mocoso de Gray Terminal que se hacía llamar hermano de Sabo! Esa escoria que junto con el otro mocoso pusieron a mi heredo contra mía.- eso era todo. Iban a matarlo. Pero Ace los paro levantando la mano.

.-¿Así que te acuerdas de mi?.- dijo tranquilo. Los piratas dieron un paso atrás. Esa reacción era mucho mas temible de lo que esperaban. El hecho de que el peli negro no se haya prendido en llamas y actué tan tranquilo les dio un escalofrió a todos los presentes. Era mejor darle espacio.- ¿Recuerdas como contrataste a Bluejam y los otros para quitarnos a Sabo? ¿recuerdas como lo obligaste a dejarnos amenazándolo con matarnos? O ¿recuerdas como tu y el resto de nobles de Goa decidieron acabar con toda la gente de Gray Terminal prendiendo fuego a todo?.- los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. No sabían si estar asqueados y enojados con ese hombre o preocupados por Ace.

.-¿Sabías que mi hermanito y yo casi morimos derretidos en el fuego ese día? ¿o sabías que todo empeoro cuando decidieron traicionar a los piratas que contrataron? Oh posiblemente no lo sabían por que la gente de Goa decidió desaparecer a todas las "impurezas" como regalo de bienvenida para los estúpidos dragones.- Ace se acerco a Outlook, lo tomo del cabello y le dio una patada en el estomago que hizo que se doblara.

Ace lo miró mas serio-. ¿Que le hiciste a Sabo? Se suponía que había logrado ser libre.- dijo con odio mientras lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

Outllook sonrió de lado y río un poco.- si, ese mocoso trato de escapar varias veces luego de traerlo a casa nuevamente.- hizo un mueca-. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que tuvimos que castigar lo por hacernos ver mal ante las otra familias? No se como ese mocoso logro romper barras de metal pero escapo un par de veces jajaja antes de que lograra cortarle las alas.- lo último lo dijo con sorna-. ¿Sabías que tan importante son tu y ese niñato para Sabo?.- dijo con una sonrisa que le dio mal espina a Ace-. Logramos parar sus intentos de escape por completo al enseñarle unas cuantas fotos muy interesantes. ¿como se llamaba? ¿Makino? Si, creo que así se llama aquella peli verde.- Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Oh y esos bandidos jaja y por su puesto ustedes. 

\---------------

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe chocando con la pared y asustando a Sabo el cual se encontraba siendo atendido por una sirvienta que le coloco una bolsa de hielo sobre el rostro. 

.-Sal de aquí, tengo que hablar con el.- ordeno Outlook sentándose sobre la silla del escritorio de Sabo mientras que la mujer se disculpaba en lo bajo y le dejaba la bolsa a Sabo para luego salir de la habitación. Sabo no decía nada.

Outlook lo miro de arriba a abajo y luego bufo .- Si no fueras un desastre no tendría por que castigarte Sabo. No puedes salir de la casa hasta que tu rostro no este presentable. Este solo asintió.

El peli negro sonrió de lado al verlo tan sumiso y saco unas fotos de su saco y las dejo sobre el escritorio mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta.- Sabo mas te vale no volver a tratar de escapar.- volteo sobre su hombro y vio como el menor se acercaba a las fotos para luego exclamar sorprendido.- Ahora sabes lo que pasara si intentas dejar la isla nuevamente. Eres inteligente Sabo sabes que ahora debes comportarte. Te espero en la mesa a la hora de la cena.

Este salio de la habitación dejando a un niño llorando mientras abrazaba las fotos de la única gente a la que el consideraba familia.

\---------------

Los presentes no podían sentirse mas que enojados al estar frente a una persona así. Ahora comprendían un poco más el por que Ace estaba tan preocupado y asustado por su hermano. Esperaban que el chico se encuentre bien.

Ace de la nada se prendió en fuego y le dio un puñetazo a Outlook en la cara mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse en costado de uno de los barcos. Los otros nobles y demás hombres de Outlook gritaron asustados al verlo tan enojado. Este trato de calmarse, no quería que su familia lo viera comportarse como una bestia sin control pero estaba a poco de explotar por todo lo dicho por ese hombre. Ahora entendía el por que Sabo se había quedado encerrado con esa gente, ahora entendía el por que no los había buscado y lo que mas odiaba es que ahora entendía la extensión del daño causado a su hermano. Apretó los puños y luego de inhalar y exhalar varias veces para calmarse finalmente apago sus llamas y se acercó a un lado de Marco y Thatch los cuales se acercaron brindándole su apoyo y le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de el.

Un tiempo después llegaron Neptune y los príncipes que junto a Whitebeard comenzaron a hablar de lo que sucedería con ellos. Marco y Thatch habían hablado con Whitebeard y decidieron que lo mejor sería que el menor volviera al barco. Habían sido muchas emociones por un día y sería mejor que este al lado de su hermano cuando este despierte.

Al llegar al barco Saber les dejo entrar al ver el rostro de los 3 y estos se adentraron a la enfermería en silencio. Una de las enfermeras los guío a la cama aparte donde se encontraba el rubio. Ace movió la cortina con miedo de lo que estaba por ver y finalmente lo vio nuevamente luego de 8 largos años.

En la cama se encontraba un pálido rubio cubierto casi por completos por vendas. Varías estaban rojas por la sangre y unas cuantas cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Se acerco y se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama. Paso su mano por su cabellera rubia y sonrió de lado.- ahora tiene el pelo largo.- dijo en voz baja llamando la atención de los otros dos.- cuando eramos niños el solía tener el pelo corto y era muy chino y esponjoso. También le faltaba un diente y sus ropas a pesar de parecer ser de calidad siempre estaban rotas por todo el tiempo que pasábamos peleando, robando en Gray terminal o cazando nuestra comida en el bosque. 

Los otros dos comandantes sonrieron un poco. Era raro ver al otro tan serio y hablando de su pasado.

.-e- eres muy c-cursi .- dijo una voz muy despacio.

Ace pego un pequeño brinco y dejo de pasar su mano por su cabello viendo como el otro medio abría su ojo derecho y le sonreía un poco.- yo, Ace.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y le saludo de la misma manera que cuando eran niños. El peli negro se dejo caer sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Marco y Thatch entraron en pánico al ver eso y se apresuraron en quitárselo de encima.- ¡Ace! tu hermano tiene muchas heridas y un par de costillas rotas no te dejes caer sobre el!.- dijo Marco mientras sentaba nuevamente al otro y Sabo se quejaba por lo bajo del dolor.

.- estas pesado.- se quejo 

.- callate, son puros músculos.- se quejo el peli negro mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de escaparse.- Iba a continuar quejándose pero de la nada callo nuevamente encima del rubio que solo gruño por el dolor

.-¡ACE!-. grito alarmado Tatch pero Sabo levanto un la mano paran dolo y lentamente la coloco en su espalda. 

Sabo sonrío un poco y le miro con cariño.- No importa, solo se quedo dormido.

.-Tus heridas van a empeorar-. Marco vio como el otro hizo un puchero y suspiro mientras que Thatch rió un poco y ambos le ayudaron a colocarlo a un lado suyo.- gracias.- bostezo-.por cuidar de Ace.- termino de decir mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ambos sonrieron. Thatch le revolvió un poco el pelo.- No hay problema chico. Duerme, aun tienes que reposar para poder recuperarte, cuando despiertes te tendré algo de comida. Sabo rió un poco .- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto el castaño algo extrañado .- Viví con dos D. lo siento por tus suministros.- Thatch palideció mientras que Marco soltó una carcajada y lo empujo sacándolo de la enfermería.

Sabo sonrío y una vez se cerro la puerta se acerco un poco mas a Ace y sonrió.- logre cumplir mi promesa Fukaboshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta la continuación de la historia. Espero que les este gustando el como han pasado las cosas. Siento que fue muy poco el castigo de Outlook pero son las 2:26 am y ya me quede sin energía. Creo que en el próximo cap agregare un poco de eso, no estoy segura. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer <3


	8. Amistades

Una vez Marco y Thatch salieron de la habitación ambos se acercaron a Saber que los esperaba en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería. Estos cerraron la puerta tras de ello para no molestar al resto de pacientes que se encontraba dentro siendo atendidos por las enfermeras.

.-¿Como se encuentra el chico?, Si nos estas esperando fuera es por que ha de ser algo importante.- dijo Marco mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en la pared tras el.

Saber suspiro e hizo una mueca.- estamos sorprendidos por el hecho de que el haya despertado tan pronto. Parece que no se ha alimentado correctamente así que le hemos dado una intravenosa por el momento...pero nos hemos encontrado con una desagradable sorpresa.

Thatch y Marco se vieron los unos a los otros preocupados.

.-El chico tiene gran parte de su cuerpo cubierta por cicatrices, algunas son demasiado viejas por lo que pensamos que son de cuando era un niño. Otras son mas recientes pero me temo que no todas son por la reciente batalla.- fue interrumpido

Marco gruño por lo bajo.-es por su padre

el peli castaño asintió con una mueca -. me lo suponía, esas son heridas infligidas por abuso. Lo que me preocupa es su estado mental, el recibir este trato desde niño le ha de haber dejado marcado. Afortunadamente el hecho de que se haya opuesto a esa escoria de esta manera nos dice que la situación no esta del todo perdida y podemos ayudarlo con terapias.- Eso le quito un peso de encima a ambos comandantes -. por otro lado esta la herida causada por la explosión.

.-El chico va a tener una cicatriz bastante grande en gran parte de su rostro, por el momento no puedo puedo asegurar como esta su vista sin revisarlo mas a fondo pero tendremos que esperar a que la herida sane lo suficiente. La parte buena es que la explosión no llego a la área capilar por lo que no se tiene que preocupar por eso y no fue tan profunda por lo que el daño apenas y llego a la dermis por lo que puede que conserve sin problemas la movilidad y sentir en el área afectada.

Los comandantes asintieron, dentro de todo lo malo que había ocurrido había aspectos positivos y era mejor enfocarse en eso. Luego de platicar un poco mas y acordar que dejarían a ambo hermanos descansar un poco mas a solas los dos comandantes se despidieron y fueron a informarle la situación a Oyaji.

Al llegar nuevamente con el resto vieron como Oyaji hablaba con Neptune de la situación, al parecer habían concluido que era mejor sacarlos a todos de la isla he imponer el castigo lejos de la misma por el bien de los gyojin y demás gente. No querían marcar a las nuevas generaciones al ver todo lo ocurrido. Ellos se llevarían a los hombres capturados mientras que los soldados se encargarían de los hombres caídos y de volver a llamar a todos los que seguían esperando para volver.

Los piratas llevaban a los hombres capturados a las celdas de uno de los Moby 2 y 3. Por otro lado luego de dar las ordenes a sus hombres los comandantes se acercaron a su capitán y al rey.

.-¿Como se encuentra el chico?-. pregunto Newgate a sus hijos mientras que Neptune y sus hijos esperaban con ansias la respuesta de estos.

Thatch puso una mano en su cuello y suspiro-. Recibió una herida en su rostro bastante fea y que en definitiva dejara cicatriz pero Saber piensa que podrán ayudarlo. La parte buena es que despertó por un momento cuando llegamos a ver como se encontraba. Ace se quedó dormida luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con el y los dejamos para que reposaran.

Los hermanos suspiraron aliviados, pensaban que había sido algo mas grave. La herida en el rostro les molestaba mucho pero al menos sabían que había despertado, eso les daba esperanzas respecto a su estado de salud.

.-¿Cuanto tiempo se van a quedar? jamon, quiero agradecerle a Sabo por ayudarnos-. pregunto Neptune a su querido amigo.

.-hmmm, yo creo que máximo un par de días. Ocupamos recubrir el barco y no queremos que la marina se ponga escéptica por desaparecer tan seguido del Nuevo mundo. Neptune asintió de acuerdo, era cierto que hace poco ellos habían viajado y se habían alejado de las otras islas que eran territorio de Shirohige por lo que también otros piratas rivales e inclusiva la marina trataría de hacer algo en estas si se les dejaba solas por mucho tiempo.

.-Entiendo, entonces si es posible ¿dejarías a mis hijos abordar tu barco para que lo vean una vez mas antes de partir? cuando vuelvan a pasar por la isla yo me encargare de agradecérselo personalmente.

Shirohige asintió con una sonrisa. Era bueno escuchar que el hermano de Ace se había hecho amigo de los príncipes y que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido desde la muerte de la difunta reina aun se podía ver un rayo de esperanza para que la relación entre los gyojin y los humanos mejorara.- No hay problema, pueden venir cuando quieran.

Los príncipes sonrieron contentos al escuchar eso y le agradecieron. Los soldados presentes rieron con algo de sorpresa al ver a los príncipes actuar así. Era una lastima que la princesa no haya podido conocer a Sabo y hacer un nuevo amigo.

Ace se levanto de golpe y molesto iba a gritarle a Marco y Thatch cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Volteo su mirada hacía el rubio que se encontraba durmiendo. Suspiro al ver el estado en que se encontraba. No era tonto, sabía que la herida en su rostro dejaría una gran cicatriz en el rostro de su hermano y eso le molestaba bastante. No podía evitar sentirse mal al recordar como pudo haber evitado todo eso si de niños no hubiera dudado de su hermano y hecho que Luffy dejara de lado el tema antes del gran incendio de Gray Terminal. Luego de que se le enfriara la cabeza y pensara mejor las cosas se dio cuenta de por que había decidido seguir a su padre y se sintió mal, pero cuando llego aquella carta ya no sabía que pensar. Por un lado estaba el hecho de saber que su hermano finalmente era libre y eso le hacía feliz pero en aquellos momentos donde Luffy salia herido o se enfermaba no podía evitar sentirse abandonado por el rubio. 

Ace paso una mano por su rostro tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sabía que todo eso ya estaba en el pasado y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Debía ver el lado positivo de todo esto, finalmente tenía a su hermano de vuelta. Sonrío al pensar en eso y paso una mano por el cabello rubio. Aun no se acostumbraba a ver que tanto había cambiado pero aún podía ver a su Sabo, a su hermano.

El sonido de varios pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, volteo para ver como varias personas habían llegado. Marco, Thatch, Oyaji y los príncipes. Eso último le sorprendió. 

.-Oyaji.- dijo en voz baja 

.-¿Sigue dormido?.- pregunto este mientras se sentaba en una de las camas cercanas.

Ace asintió y luego dirigió su mirada a los principes -. Disculpen pero, ¿A que se debe su visita?

Fukaboshi respondió por ellos.- estábamos preocupados por el estado de Sabo, vimos como había caído desmayado cuando Marco lo salvo de la explosión y nos temíamos lo peor, nos contaron sobre su estado actual pero queríamos venir a verlo antes de que partieran.

Ace los miro sorprendido.- ¿Son amigos de Sabo?.- les preguntó y estos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. No lo habían pensado de esa manera, no tenían a alguien a quien considerar amigos ya que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en el palacio. Pero si lo pensaban bien ellos ya tenían una relación parecida a la que tenía Shirohige con su padre.

Mamboshi asintió.- creemos que si, nunca lo hemos dicho pero nos preocupamos mucho por Sabo. No solo nos ha ayudado mucho y a sido muy amable con todos nosotros, si no que el ha sido muy abierto con nosotros.

Ryuboshi sonrió -. es alguien muy agradable y aun que no se preocupa por si mismo y eso nos preocupa disfrutamos mucho de su compañía en el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. 

.- Nos alegraría mucho si el también nos considerara de esa manera. Sabo se ha vuelto alguien muy querido por nosotros y muchos guardias del palacio.- comento Fukaboshi. Los demás presentes escuchaban sorprendidos a los príncipes. Voltearon a ver al chico en la cama. Shirohige sonrío de lado. No podía esperar a poder conocer al hermano de su hijo y con suerte también lograría hacerlo su hijo. Marco negó con la cabeza al ver el rostro de su padre, se daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Fukaboshi se puso serio y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran fuera de la enfermería. Los demás lo miraron extrañados pero salieron.

.-Tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes pero no quería tocar un tema tan delicado si Sabo despertaba.- eso no sonaba bien-. Hace poco durante la junta para ver como procederíamos Sabo había cayado sobre las heridas que tenía a causa de su padre... el problema es que me preocupa su estado mental.- si, en definitiva algo estaba mal. El peli azul volteo a ver a Ace-. Ace, Sabo no se preocupa por si mismo en lo mas mínimo. Nos había pedido decirte algunas cosas si no sobrevivía a todo lo ocurrido y a pesar de que hicimos que nos prometiera decirte todo el mismo... su forma de actuar se parecía a alguien que no tiene muchas ganas de siquiera seguir intentándolo. Estoy preocupado por mi amigo y por eso quería contarte esto a pesar de que se que Sabo se enojara conmigo si llega a enterarse. No te pido que lo hagas hablar sobre eso pero por favor mantelo siempre a tu lado.

El peli negro cerró los ojos mientras pasaba ambas panos por su rostro y exhalaba con fuerza. Se temía que algo así fuera a pasar. Sabía que la situación era grave pero no podía hacer nada más que esforzarse y ser fuerte por su hermano. Sintió la mano de Oyaji sobre su cabeza y volteo a verle.

.-No estas solo en esto hijo. Tu hermano puede quedarse todo el tiempo con nosotros y si así lo quiere puede unirse a nosotros. Ace nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte en todo y ayudarlo a el a mejorar.- Ace apretó los labios y asintió.

.-No dejare a Sabo solo. Perdí a mi hermano por 8 largos años, no dejare que me lo arrebaten nuevamente.- dijo con determinación y los príncipes se inclinaron dándole las gracias. Entraron nuevamente a la habitación y comenzaron a platicar un poco mas de como habían conocido a Sabo y Ace les contaba un poco de como era Sabo cuando niños. En definitiva Shirohige quería cada vez más que ese chico se uniera a la familia. Los otros rieron cuando expreso eso. Ace estaba muy contentó al ver que podría mantener al rubio a su lado. 

Todos sonrieron y juntos volvieron a entrar a la enfermería. El capitán veía contento al chico en la cama, Thatch y Ace hablaban con los príncipes sobre la siguiente visita a la isla mientras que Marco negaba con la cabeza y reía un poco al ver a su padre y hermanos tan emocionados. Esperaba que el chico fuese un poco mas tranquilo que Ace aunque no veía mucha esperanza al recordar lo ocurrido. Si, tendría alguien mas a quien cuidar pero estaba bastante seguro de que se llevaría bien con el chico.

De la nada un gruñido llamo la atención de todos los presentes e instintivamente todos voltearon a ver al peli negro-. Ace, vaya forma de interrumpir el momento.- comentó entre risas Thatch.

.-¡No fui yo!.- grito avergonzado y luego cayó en cuenta de donde había provenido ese rugir. Rápidamente volteo a ver a su hermano y lo encontró con un mueca mientras sobaba su pansa.

.- tengo hambre-. dijo Sabo mientras su estomago volvía a gruñir como una bestia salvaje. Los demás se le quedaron viendo mientras se echaban a reír sin control al escucharlo.

Thatch se puso de pie mientras se calmaba y luego le sonrío-. no te preocupes ya te traigo algo de comer.- otro gruñir-. y creo que sera una porción Ace.- dijo lo último en un murmullo mientras se iba para buscar algo de comida para el pobre rubio que se sonrojo al notar que todos lo habían escuchado.

Sabo volteo la mirada y los otros rieron a ver su sonrojo.

.-Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Sabo-. comentó Mamboshi mientras se acercaba a la cama de este para que lo vea sin tener que moverse tanto.

Sabo los vio sorprendido y luego comenzó a fijarse en toda la gente presente. Habían muchos desconocidos que le habían visto actuar como un niño quejándose por tener hambre. Gruño mientras se cubría con la sabana.- no se suponía que me vieran así-. dijo avergonzado 

Ace sonrió burlón-. todavía eres un niño hermanito

Sabo se quito la sabana de la cabeza y lo vio indignado-. ¿como que hermanito? ¡Nunca dijimos quien era el hermano mayor! .- se quejo olvidando a los demás que solo observaban la interacción divertidos. 

.- ¡Yo soy el hermano mayor! Yo me hice responsable del desastre andante de Luffy por 8 años, eso me hace ser mas maduro que tu.- dijo con toda seguridad

.-Si, pero tu dijiste que el mas alto es el mayor y estoy casi seguro de que ahora soy mas alto que tu-. contesto infantil mente

Ace lo miro sorprendido y le quito la sabana para verificar lo dicho ignorando el grito del rubio. Luego sintió una patada en el costado que le hizo soltar nuevamente la sabana.

Sabo dejo salir un quejido recordando sus heridas y se volvió a acostar.- no hagas eso, me quitaron la ropa para poder curarme. Auch, parece que esta vez me rompieron varios huesos.- se quejo mientras se volvía a cubrir e ignoraba las miradas de los otros que habían visto las cicatrices. Finalmente ignoro a Ace y volteo a ver a Shirohige.

.-Mi nombre es Sabo, encantado de conocerle.- trato mover la cabeza pero le dolió y se detuvo.- gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.- continuó como si nada.

.- Gurararara un placer chico, mi nombre es Edward Newgate o Whitebeard como gustes llamarme.- por el momento no buscaría hacer que lo llame padre, el suyo había sido alguien horrible y no quería molestarlo-. puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que gustes.- agregó y con una mirada le dijo que esa oferta podía ser para siempre si así lo quería. Sabo tragó tratando de no ponerse sentimental y asintió diciendo un pequeño gracias.

Marco sonrío al ver eso.- Mi nombre es Fushichou Marco, yo soy el comandante de la primera división y primer oficial. No dudes en pedirme ayuda si necesitas algo o solo quieres hablar yoi.- terminó de hablar brindándole una sonrisa.

.-Encantado.- contesto Sabo. Estaba sorprendido por conocer a unos piratas tan fuertes como ellos y al mismo tiempo contentó de ver que la nueva familia de Ace era tan agradable. Era reconfortante. 

Thatch llegó con un carrito lleno de comida y los otros rieron al escuchar el estomago de Sabo gruñir.- ¡No se olviden de mi! yo soy Thatch comandante de la 4ta división y chef de este barco. Encantado de conocerte Sabo, Ace nos estaba contando algunas historias de cuando eran niños.

Sabo inmediatamente se volteó a verlo-. ¿Que les contaste?.- preguntó preocupado y empeoro al ver como el otro evitaba su mirada.

.- cuando perdiste el diente-. dijo por lo bajo y Sabo lo obligó a repetir-. ¡Cuando perdiste el diente!.- finalmente dijo en voz alta mientras se ocultaba detrás de Shirohige que río al ver a su hijo y la cara de ofendido del rubio.

.-¡ACE! ¡¿como pudiste hacerme esto?! Sabes que eso no se lo dijimos ni a Luffy y tu vas y se lo cuentas a mas personas.- su mirada asusto a Ace-. solo por eso les diré de aquella vez que te devoro un cocodrilo por que te quedaste dormido mientras saltabas a atacarlo.

El peli negro palideció y se acerco a implorarle clemencia. Y así fue como este termino dándole la comida al otro mientras este se recargaba en el.

.-Tienes que contarme un par de esas historias Sabo yoi.- dijo Marco divertido mientras los otros reían-. el siempre huye de sus responsabilidades.

Sabo sonrió y asintió-. por supuesto Marco san, cuente con ello.

Todos pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos hasta llegado el medio día. Shirohige quería conocer mejor a su futuro hijo y estaba muy contento al ver la clase de persona que era. Luego de un par de horas mas los príncipes se despidieron para ir a ver a su hermanita.

Saber se acercó a todos interrumpiendo las risas.- Disculpen pero necesitamos ver como se encuentra Sabo y reemplazar las vendas. Ya te han de doler las heridas ¿no?. Los otros voltearon a verlo y este asintió sin ver a los otros a los ojos.

.-¿Por que no dijiste nada Sabo?.- preguntó Marco mientras ayudaba a Ace a acostarlo con cuidado en la cama. 

.-No quería molestar.- contesto por lo bajo. Los otros se miraron entre ellos, al parecer si abría que tocar el tema de las terapias.

.-Si te sientes mal o cansado no dudes en decírnoslo hijo.- dijo serio pero con cariño Shirohige sin notar como le había llamado al otro y este lo vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

Todos se pusieron de pie para salir y dejar a las enfermeras y Saber trabajar.

.- Volveré para la cena ¿esta bien?.- Sabo asintió y Ace le sonrió antes de salir con los otros de la enfermería.

.-¿puedo dormir ahora aquí?.- le pregunto a los otros dos y estos se voltearon a ver. 

Marco suspiro y finalmente asintió -. Si Saber da el visto bueno si. Pero solo por hoy Ace, luego veremos donde dormirá.

.-¡Puede quedarse conmigo!.- contesto rápidamente y luego tosió tratando de disimular-. digo, ehem, el puede dormir en mi cabina. Antes solíamos dormir mis 2 hermanos y yo juntos, no creo que sea un problema.

Marco asintió-. esta bien, pero el se quedara en la enfermería hasta que se encuentre completamente recuperado o Saber diga que puede salir.- recibió un asentimiento-. bien, ahora ve a ver a tu división y ve como se encuentran todos antes de la cena tendremos una reunión para ver que todo este en orden y reportar todo lo ocurrido en la isla. 

Shirohige asintió-. muy bien hijos míos iré a hablar con Neptune y definir bien que va a ocurrir y ver el estado en el que se encuentra la isla. Marco ve con Namur y pídele que ayude a los guardias a avisas a la gente que puede volver a la isla.- Marco asintió-. bien, nos vemos mas tarde.

Todos se fueron a trabajar. 

Dentro de la enfermería Sabo aguantaba un grito mientras que una de las enfermeras le quitaba con cuidado la venda del rostro. Otras 4 trataban de mantenerlo quieto mientras que terminaban de quitarlas. Una vez terminaron este dejo de hacer fuerza y se dejo caer en la cama.

.-Lo siento-. se disculpo mientras suspiraba.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.- no hay problema-. contestaron las enfermeras mientras seguían trabajando.- aparte de que eres el hermano del comandante también nos ayudaste y a todos en la isla, gracias.- dijo una de ellas mientras colocaba unas vendas nuevas en la mesa de al lado.

Sabo solo sonrió.

.-Así que tu eres el hermano del capitán eh?.- dijo el doctor mientras inspeccionaba la herida. Sabo lo miró confundido-. oh lo siento, yo pertenecía a la tripulación de Spade y Ace era mi capitán, se me quedo como costumbre llamarlo así.- le explico y luego sonrió al notar que el ojo de Sabo había tenido una reacción ante la luz.- ¿Puedes ver bien con ambos ojos?

Sabo asintió-. Si, solo siento algo reseco el ojo izquierdo pero puedo ver claramente.- Saber sonrío-. ¿Eras de la tripulación de Ace? ¿Luego me puedes contar historias?.- preguntó emocionado. Estaba contentó de saber que la tripulación de Ace se quedo a su lado.

El castaño se hecho a reír y luego de calmarse tomo las vendas y le sonrió-. por supuesto, luego que puedas salir de la enfermería te contare las historias mas vergonzosas del capitán mientras bebemos algo y tu me cuentas las tuyas ¿trato?

Sabo sonrío demasiado inocente -. oh ¿Como podría hacerle eso a mi hermano? Pero, como buen hermano que soy necesito conocer todo lo que ha hecho estos últimos años así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que contarte todo.- terminó de decir y luego sonrió. Las enfermeras se unieron a Saber y se rieron al ver como actuaba el rubio. Estaban contentas por su llegada a la familia.

.-Bien, ahora quédate quieto y aguanta un poco mas ¿Si?, te puse una crema para aliviar un poco el dolor y que no sientas picazón luego de que te coloque la venda.

Nuevamente las enfermeras se encargaron de sostenerlo mientras el castaño trabajaba los mas rápidamente y delicadamente que podía para cubrir la herida de su rostro. Una vez terminaron de reemplazar vendas y limpiar las heridas las enfermeras limpiaron y se despidieron para ir a atender a otros pacientes.

.-Muy bien, Sabo fue un placer conocerte. Iré a seguir con mi trabajo. Se que el capitán vendrá a invadir la enfermería así que iré a ver que tenga un lugar donde dormir.-Sabo sonrío al escuchar eso. Se notaba que el doctor apreciaba mucho a Ace-. llámanos si nos necesitas.- dicho esto lo dejo a solas.

Sabo suspiró y cerro los ojos. Los volvió a abrir y se quedo mirando el techo. ¿Ahora que? Había pasado casi toda su vida pensando que ya no podría volver a ver a sus hermanos, que seguiría siendo el títere de su padre y ahora ya no tenía idea de que hacer. Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir. No podía hacer nada más que seguir con la corriente y esperar a que sus heridas sanaran para ver que hacer. ¿Buscaría seguir su sueño? ¿Se quedaría con Ace? Shirohige había sido muy amable y claramente le estaba dejando quedarse de así quererlo, pero el no sentía que sería de utilidad. 

Dejo de lado los pensamientos negativos y se dejo llevar por las ganas de dormir. Luego vería que pasaría. 


	9. Familia

.-¡ACE! .- grito Marco llamando la atención del peli negro que volteo a verlo confundido mientras trataba de equilibrar todo lo que se encontraba cargando. Marco negó con la cabeza y se acercó a este.

.- ¿A donde vas con tanta comida?-. dijo mientras veía la montaña de comida en sus brazos. Hace un par de minutos había visto al peli negro devorar su cena. No era la primera vez que tomaba un poco mas "para llevar" pero esta vez era demasiada y iba a dejar sin comer a los demás.

El otro le vio extrañado y asegurándose de no tirar nada se volteo para verlo mejor.- a la enfermería, Sabo a de tener hambre y Thatch se encuentra ocupado ordenando las cosas en la cocina. No te preocupes ya le dije que yo iba a llevarle la comida así que esta preparando más comida.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar eso. Se notaba a kilómetros lo mucho que se preocupaba por su hermano. Se acercó y le quito una parte de la comida ignorando el "Hey" de indignación del otro y se acerco a la puerta del comedor .- Vamos yo te ayudo. Además, quiero hablar un poco mas con tu hermano.

Ace sonrió y asintió. Era bueno ver que su hermano ya se había ganado al primer comandante. Con suerte este se quedaría a su lado y quien sabe tal vez podría molestar a Luffy cuando se vuelvan a ver al decirle que Sabo era parte de la tripulación.

Ambos pausaron afuera de la enfermería al escuchar un quejido. Ace volteo a ver a Marco preocupado y este abrió la puerta. Ahora pudieron escuchar con mayor claridad al rubio que soltaba quejidos de dolor e incomodidad mientras se trataba de poner de pie. Este volteo la mirada al escucharlos entrar a la enfermería y los 3 se quedaron en silencio.

.-¿Que estas haciendo Sabo?-. pregunto el peli negro mientras dejaba la comida sobre una mesa y se acercaba para ayudarlo a seguir de pie.

El rubio se quedo en silencio hasta que su hermano lo miro inquisitiva mente y finalmente confeso.- quería salir.

Marco suspiro.- Se supone que debes seguir en cama por lo menos una semana más Sabo.- iba a seguir pero vio algo de tristeza y desesperación en la mirada del menor y volvió a suspirar y le señalo a Ace para que ayude al otro a sentarse sobre su cama.- solo por esta vez voy a ayudarte para salir un poco de tiempo a la cubierta pero iras acompañado de nosotros dos y si Saber o las enfermeras preguntan yo no estuve involucrado. 

Ace lo vio sorprendido mientras que Sabo sonrió muy grande.- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Marco san!

Marco negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco mientras dejaba las cosas y se acercaba a los dos.- Solo esta vez Sabo.- su mano se prendió en unas bellas llamas azules que hicieron brincar un momento al rubio pero se calmo rápidamente y miro curioso estas-. Y solo dime Marco.

Este asintió y luego siguio observando su mano.-Eres un usuario, ¿Que fruta? Ace comió la mera mera y tus llamas no desprenden calor.- dijo curioso mientras acercaba con cuidado su mano a las llamas-. me recuerdan a las plumas de un pajaro... ¿Zoan?

Marco se sorprendió al escuchar su deducción mientras que Ace rió al ver esto. Si, su hermano era muy inteligente.

.-Si, yo comí una zoan mitica Tori tori no mi modelo Fénix.

Sabo sonrió al escuchar esto y vio como Marco acercaba su mano a su hombro y se sorprendo al sentir una sensación fría pero reconfortante. Se comenzó a relajar y al cabo de un par de minutos Marco se alejo.

.-Listo, con esto ya no te dolerá tanto el cuerpo y podrás caminar un poco por la cubierta.

Sabo le agradeció y los tres salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron con cuidado a la cubierta donde el capitán y unos cuantos comandantes se encontraban presentes. Estos al ver a los tres presentes dejaron de hablar y Marco evitó la mirada de Izo que solo estaba esperando a que estuvieran mas cerca para golpearlos por no seguir las instrucciones del doctor. Y efectivamente una vez estuvieron mas cerca ambos comandantes sintieron un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Izo.

Los demás se reían mientras observaban el regaño. Sabo comenzó a reír con fuerza cuando Ace dijo que al menos no era Garp. Los otros voltearon a verlo y sonrieron al ver que se encontraba dentro de todo lo malo bien.

.- Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Sabo.- dijo Thatch acercándose a el y ayudando le con la comida mientras que Haruta le ayudaba a sentarse a un lado de los demás comandantes presentes.

.-Gracias.- le agradeció con una sonrisa y luego asintió-. Marco me dejo salir un poco-. dijo con una sonrisa.

Vista silbo.- guau, eso si es una sorpresa. Normalmente Marco te hubiera amarrado a la cama como lo hizo con Ace aquella vez que se enfrentó a alguien que sabia usar Haki y el se confió.

Sabo lo vio intrigado-. dime más.- lo miró con curiosidad-. Ace solía confiarse mucho cuando peleaba uno a uno o era muy impulsivo si alguien dañaba a nuestro hermanito.

Ace se acercó por detrás y le dio un zape.- tu eras igual, aquella vez que llegaste a detenerme y luego te enteraste que habían golpeado a Luffy tu me empujaste y golpeaste a aquel tipo y lo noqueaste de un golpe.

Los otros voltearon a ver al rubio mientras que este solo asentía -. ¿que querías que hiciera? Luffy es de goma pero ese tipo lo había hecho llorar y tu lo golpeaste una vez mas antes de irnos aun que ya estaba tendido en el suelo.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron con malicia y luego se echaron a reír mientras que los otros veían aquella interacción fraternal. Era bueno ver a Ace tan feliz y que este este tan contentó de presentarles a su hermano. Además, Sabo parecía ser una muy buena persona. 

Todos estaban disfrutando la noche. Algunos se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de comida que comía el rubio mientras que Marco, Thatch y Oyaji solo lo miraban como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Ya lo habían visto comer así unas horas atrás. Un rato después llego Namur, había pasado la tarde ayudando a su gente a volver a sus hogares y a los guardias a poner las cosas en orden. Cuando vio al rubio entre los comandantes se acercó a este y lo abrazó con fuerza.

.- Muchas gracias.- dijo el gyojin mientras que los otros entraban en pánico al ver como el rubio comenzaba a ponerse azul.

.-¡Namur! sus heridas!.- le recordó Izo y este inmediatamente lo soltó en pánico. Sabo dejo salir un pequeño gruñido pero luego sonrió mientras empujaba a Ace que se había puesto a revisarlo.

.- No hay problema, estoy contentó de que hayamos logrado evitar una tragedia, mi nombre es Sabo encantado de conocerte Namur.

El gyojin tiburón sonrió al escucharlo y asintió mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo.- discúlpame por eso, aun que se que no deberías estar aquí afuera es bueno ver que te encuentres bien chico.- Sabo rió al ver como los demás volteaban a ver a Marco y este los ignoraba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. 

.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Namur?.- dijo Sabo llamando la atención de los otros y recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

.- ¿Sabes fishman karate?.- le pregunto con curiosidad y al tener un si por respuesta siguió-. ¿Me podrías enseñar?

Los otros lo vieron sorprendidos. ¿El chico se encontraba con heridas por todo su cuerpo y ya estaba planeando ponerse a entrenar? Si las enfermeras se enteraran de eso lo regañarían igual o mas que ha oyaji y eso era decir mucho.

.-Claro, pero, ¿Por que quieres aprenderlo?- pregunto con curiosidad el comandante

.-Curiosidad, hace años leí unos cuantos libros donde hablaban de la isla gyojin y algunas cosas de esta. Claro, ahora que logre visitarla he logrado conocer muchas cosas en persona pero no he tenido tiempo de explorar. Tengo tantas dudas y ganas de visitar toda la isla, oh y cuando estuvimos peleando fue interesante ver a los guardias y los piratas del sol pelear. Además, estoy seguro de que ahora vamos al Nuevo mundo ¿no? y a pesar de que odie admitirlo perdí muchos años de entrenamiento y no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a nadie del otro lado de la red line.

Los callaron al escuchar esto y lo miraron sorprendidos.

Haruta fue el primera en hablar .-¿Como sabes eso? 

Sabo alzó los hombros y continuó como si fuera algo normal.- Se encontraban en el nuevo mundo luego de haber estado en paraíso y no sería bueno llamar la atención de la marina. Son fuertes lo se, pero ellos son como cucarachas que al igual que como paso ahora se aprovecharían de alguna manera si se quedan muy lejos de sus territorios. Es una lastima que no podre ver a Rayleigh y Shakky pronto para agradecerles su ayuda pero al menos me da mas tiempo para buscarles un buen regalo.

Los otros se quedaron en silenció viendo sorprendidos al rubio frente a ellos mientras que Oyaji, Marco y Ace se soltaron a reír.

.- Hahahahaha el chico es listo yoi.- dijo marco mientras veía las caras de sus hermanos. 

.-Ademas, ¿estaban en una reunión antes de que llegara verdad?.- continuo el rubio mientras veía las reacciones de los otros.

Y otra vez el silencio inundo la cubierta.

Ace lo miró sorprendido pero el lo ignoro.

.-Todos ustedes son comandantes, no habían mas personas presentes y estaban a solas con el capitán es normal suponer esto. Pero hay algo de lo que no estoy seguro... ¿Por que Ace y Marco no sabían de esto? ¿No deberían estar presentes?

Los otros se voltearon a ver entre ellos. El chico era muy perspicaz. 

.-Hmm a Ace no le dijimos nada por que pensamos que era mejor que se relajara un poco y tuviera algo de tiempo para que pudiesen hablara solas. Marco si sabía pero he de suponer que lo olvido.

Este solo le sonrió avergonzado y Whitebeard se rió un poco mas.- Si quieres puedes estar presente el resto de la junta Sabo, tu tienes todo el derecho del mundo para saber y opinar sobre como proseguirán las cosas respecto a lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Sabo dio un pequeño brincó al recordar eso y todos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada.-Ya veo...muchas gracias por ser honestos conmigo.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Todos han sido muy amables y les agradezco que me dejen estar presente a pesar de no ser parte de esta tripulación.-"por ahora" pensaron todos los presentes al ver a la pequeña sonrisa de su capitán-. les seré sincero... por mucho que odie a mi pa... a Outlook no estoy seguro de como reaccione al verlo dado a su emmm manera de educarme todos estos años.

Los demás hicieron una mueca al escuchar esto. Sabían de su situación al haberlo escuchado de la boca de ese hombre hace una horas atrás cuando Ace lo había sacado a volar. Ace se acercó a el y paso un brazo sobre su hombro y lo apretó un poco en señal de apoyo. Estaba molesto por la situación pero no quería estresar mas al rubio.

.-No hay problema, si quieres solamente te informaremos cuando todo esto haya acabado hijo. No tienes por que ver nada si así no lo quieres, tu enfocate en cuidar tu salud mañana partiremos al nuevo mundo y nos quedaremos en una ruta por mi territorio para evitar la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles. 

Sabo asintió.- Gracias-. dijo en voz baja pero todos los presentes lo escucharon. 

Marco se puso de pie y junto a Ace ayudaron a Sabo a ponerse de pie nuevamente.- Es hora de volver a la enfermería. Pronto van a volver las enfermeras a sus rondas y no quiero que logren encontrar una forma de dañarme lo suficiente para ser su paciente.- Marco comenzó a agacharse pero fue detenido por Thatch.

.-hahaha yo me encargo de llevar los platos Marco así que déjalos ahí-. dijo el peli cafe mientras se despedía del rubio al igual que todos los demás.

Una vez los tres se habían ido Izo volteo a ver a su padre con una sonrisa traviesa.-¿Notaste que lo llamaste hijo oyaji?

Este se quedo paralizado y luego rió un poco avergonzado-. ehem, no. No me di cuenta.- confeso -. no quería llamarlo así hasta que estuviese mas cómodo aquí con nosotros.

Thatch lo miro burlón-. Oyaji ya lo habías hecho en la enfermería .- este lo vio sorprendido.

.- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Deben admitir que se siente normal tenerlo aquí con nosotros.- Los demás asintieron.

Namur se puso de pie llamando la atención de los otros.- Bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir pedir unos cuantos favores a unos conocidos en la isla.

.-¿por que?-. pregunto Haruta intrigado.

Namur volteo a verlos desde la barandilla -. Si voy a enseñarle Fish-man karate me asegurare de hacerlo bien. Le voy a preguntar a unos conocidos algunos consejos y creo que los piratas del sol pueden saber como enseñarse lo mejor a un humano.- terminó de explicar para luego despedirse y saltar de la barrandilla.

.-Creo que le cayo bien Sabo-. comentó Fossa mientras exhalaba el humo de su puro y luego sonreía al ver a su hermano irse. 

.-El chico es bastante listo y amable... nos vendría bien una mano extra en mi división.- dijo Haruta pensando en que podría ser de ayuda.

Thatch frunció el ceño.- pero si sabe cocinar también podría ayudar en la mía.

.- hmmm el chico llego hasta acá por su cuenta, tiene futuro como navegador. Creo que Marco va a reclamarlo para su división.- comentó Jozu para molestar a los otros dos.

Estos chistaron al escuchar eso. Si Marco lo quería añadir a su división no podrían decir nada ya que tenía una buena razón para ellos. Incluso Ace tendría problemas para reclamar a Sabo como parte de su división ya que Sabo aun no contaba con la experiencia para pelear en el nuevo mundo y la segunda división al igual que la tercera era la linea defensiva. Todos suspiraron, Marco siempre ganaba en estas situaciones.

.-Gurarararara.- se estaba divirtiendo al ver a sus hijos actuar como niños. En definitiva el chico se quedaría con ellos. Habían logrado convencer a Ace y eso había sido un gran reto. Sonrío al recordar aquellos días.

.- Mañana a primera hora discutiremos lo demás antes de partir. Cuando estemos en el nuevo mundo nos reuniremos con Moby 2 y 3 para planear el recorrido por nuestros territorios.

Los otros asintieron y comenzaron a despedirse para ir a dormir. Había sido un día muy largo y estresante para todos ellos. Newgate iba camino a su cabina cuando escucho los fuertes ruidos en dirección a la enfermería seguidos de la exclamación "¡Pero fue Marco!" y luego vio una luz azul salir volando fuera del barco. Una risa ahora conocida llegó a sus odios luego de que el fénix evadiera lo que parecía ser una silla. Negó con la cabeza y rió con cariño. Tenía una familia muy loca pero estaba tan contento por tenerla. 

Sonrió una vez mas y se adentro en su cabina. Era hora de un buen y merecido descanso. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva escribiendo fics de One piece así que por favor tengan paciencia <3


End file.
